El cielo y el infierno conspiran en su contra
by Dark Terros
Summary: Cuando descubre un legado traído desde muy lejos se vuelve mas que poderoso pero lo que no sabe es que tendrá que luchar contra el cielo y el infierno para salvar a la humanidad, la codicia del hombre siempre será su perdición. es un S X A pero también es de aventura una cosa "equilibrada" hehe lo entenderán si lo leen
1. Chapter 1

Prologo:

**La huida y el despertar de los mensajeros:**

Un solo pensamiento cruzaba por la mente de un abatido muchacho de no mas de 6 años de pelo castaño con unos ojos azules oscuros que en este momento están llenos de lagrimas mientras huye del único lugar al que pudo llamar hogar y de las personas con las que lo había dejado su padre hacia ya unos años, no es que fueran malas personas pero simplemente lo veían como el sobre con dinero que les mandaba Gendo como pensión para él no se podía quejar nunca le falto comida ni abrigo pero simplemente se preocupaban por lo superficial y ya llego el punto que en que no lo pudo soportar mas y tomo la decisión de irse de allí claro que como un niño pequeño su mejor opción era irse corriendo y a medida que se alejaba los recuerdos de su padre y la muerte de su madre atormentaban su alma ya herida. Como sus tíos tenían su casa cerca de uno de los pocos bosques restantes del Japón luego del segundo impacto decidió ir hacia allí donde creyó que seria ármenos un poco mas difícil que lo encontraran si es que alguien lo buscaba que ya eso era algo difícil de creer para el pobre chico.

Corrió, corrió, corrió y corrió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban a su pequeño cuerpo que temblaba como una hoja al viento mientras corría y lloraba desesperadamente no se dio cuenta de una roca que si la viéramos mas de cerca no tenia nada especial mas que estar en el camino del niño que tropezando con ella callo por una colina y rodo cuesta abajo mientras rodaba callo en un agujero que estaba cubierto por hierva y al caer por el quedo inconsciente por el impacto con lo que parecía una superficie metálica.

Al despertar -¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto a la nada al ver que estaba en un lugar que parecía una antecámara o algo así era un cuarto lleno de extraños grabado – ¿Y esto? – se dice curioso y asustado al ver un pequeño charco rojo en el suelo y al tocarse la nuca siente una pequeña herida pero que no sangraba mucho pero si lo suficiente para crear aquel charco que al parecer se diseminaba por el grabado del suelo creando una serie de extraños símbolos que empezaban a brillar de un color extraño entre dorado y morado. -¿Q-QU-QUE ESTA PASA-A-ANDO?-decía el castaño mientras las paredes y unas plataformas comenzaban a brillar y unas figuras humanoides se empezaban a presentar.

-¿En que lugar estamos? … valla y yo que pensaba que este proyecto nunca funcionaria-dijo con gracia un hombre que debía de estar cerca de los 35 años con barba y el pelo ligeramente largo y rojizo –Parece que los representantes de todas las razas están aquí… creo que seria un formalismo pero deberíamos presentarnos no lo crees ya que veo a alguien que no conocemos- dijo señalando al pobre chico que estaba asustado a mas no poder no sabia si estaba soñando, muerto o la perdida de sangra por la caída ya le estaba afectando el cerebro

-Humano presuntuoso no te atrevas a dame ordenes- dijo un humanoide verdoso y corpulento con una cola de caballo en su pelo negro y lo que parecía una armadura roja con púas y demás

-Tranquilo hermano orco aquí nadie da ordenes a nadie este proyecto lo llevamos a cabo entre todos y como los posibles últimos remanentes de nuestro mundo este consejo será unánime e imparcial aquí todos tienes voz y boto y nadie es superior o inferior a nadie- Dijo con voz potente pero amable un gran humanoide con la piel ligeramente azul oscura con su pelo largo suelto de color plomo-gris y unos ojos que parecían unas llamas encendidas que despedían una luz amarillenta.

Luego de que se le pasara el sus inicial y al ver que no tenia ninguna salida – ¿Disculpen pero quienes son ustedes…?- dijo dudoso el pequeño niño -¿También que hacen aquí metidos y de donde vienen? – ya con mas confianza y curiosidad empezó a preguntar el joven

-Perdón muchacho pero que falta de modales de mi parte, con gran placer te presento al consejo de azeroth somos posiblemente el ultimo remanente que queda de nuestro destruido planeta, llegamos a este planeta en esta nave que vez aquí y parece que tu sangre es la que nos a despertado de nuestro letargo.- volteando a ver al consejo – Creo que deberían de presentarse – dijo con calma el humanoide de orejas alargadas y piel morada.

-En primer lugar están las razas como yo que soy un humano al igual que yo hasta donde veo he he bueno este que ves aquí es un enano igual que nosotros pero más bajos, él es un gnomo como los enanos pero mas delgados, el que hablo antes es aquel que tiene las orejas alargadas y piel morada es un elfo de la noche es amable pero no te dejes engañar es muy recto con las reglas, el que esta allí a tu derecha es un draenei sé que parece malo con los tentáculos y todo eso pero son de las criaturas mas agradables el que ves aquí a mi lado te podrá parecer un humano sin gracia pero fue maldito junto con otros y se convirtieron en huargen son capases de convertirse en su forma de lobo lo cual les ayuda mucho en las batallas como comprenderás todos los que te presente están a tu derecha y somos o mejor dicho éramos parte de un grupo que estaba en contra de los que ves a tu izquierda éramos la alianza y ellos la horda continuación le sedo la palabra a el representante de la raza de los orcos Drek'Thar-

-No se porque debemos presentarnos ante un humano que ni siquiera tiene las agallas para pararse firme ante nosotros, por favor solo mírenlo está temblando y es apenas un mocoso- dijo ofendido y molesto el antiguo regente orco al que le parecía ridículo presentarse ante el niño

-Disculpen si tomo la palabra pero este asunto no es de importancia para el consejo tenemos que averiguar muchas cosas sobre el planeta en donde nos encontramos cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que salió esta nave y si nuestro mundo es contactable o si la legión ya puso su mano en este mundo- dijo con tranquilidad un humanoide similar al llamado elfo de la noche solo que su piel era blanca y su pelo rubio

-Disculpen pero creo que yo podría facilitarles esa información pero quisiera pedirles información a cambio sobre ustedes la verdad es que me parecen muy curiosos- dijo ya sin miedo el niño pues como no había hablado estuvo observando que las figuras en si parecían intangibles y no se habían movido de los pedestales en los cuales empezaba su imagen por lo cual decidió ganarse el respeto del que habían llamado representante de los orcos y que lo había llamado no directamente pero implícitamente cobarde y eso no le gusto y sinceramente ya estaba arto de que pasaran sobre el como habían hecho durante casi toda su joven vida y tomo la decisión de que si había decidido irse de su casa por lo menos necesitaba un cambio de actitud.-Eso y que me enseñen de su mundo- dijo ya plenamente confiado shinji

Al ver esto y saber que no podría salir de allí tomaron su decisión –Esta bien chico es un trato- dijo el representante orco con una sonrisa –Pero queremos toda la información que necesitemos-

-Si quieren TODA la infomacion les costara mas ofrescanme algo que valga la pena el esfuerzo, ya que umm … no estoy muy en gracia con las personas con las que vivía no será fácil conseguir toda la información que creo les interesara- dijo con convicción pero solo aparentemente porque bien savia que si se negaban el estaría en la nada dado que no tendría nada que hacer ni a donde ir pero mientras tuviera con quien hablar seria mucho mas pasable su nueva vida fuera de la ciudad.

-HEHE parece que el chico saco los colmillos muéstranos algo que valga la pena y quisa te enseñemos algunos de los secretos de nuestras civilizaciones como es la maguia entre otras cosas … claro si es que el consejo esta de acuerdo- dijo el hombre al que había señalado el primero que hablo como un horgen, todos en el consejo asintieron con la cabeza sabiendo que era lo mas conveniente y a la ves que a pesar de que la energía de la nave y el sacrificio de sangre aria que sus espíritus estuvieran ligados y pudieran comunicarse por lo menos unos años eso no aseguraba nada siempre que el tiempo se les acabara y esta misión no seria nada mas que un esfuerzo fútil por detener a la legión ardiente en su horrenda cruzada ardiente por el universo.

Uno que parecía un oso panda pero parado en sus patas traseras que no había hablado nada levanto la cabeza descubriendo sus ojos de debajo de su sombrero –Chico este es el trato noto que este planeta esta muy dañada la energía no fluye con naturalidad es casi como si se estuviera muriendo y noto que el equilibrio esta roto … por esta razón te propongo que si nos consigues la información prometida y nos ayudas a intentar contactar con nuestro planeta de origen y a combatir con la legión ardiente y a restablecer la naturaleza en este mundo deshecho te juro por el honor del consejo que te instruiremos a un nivel que serás capas de luchar con los mas temibles demonios de la legión … dime chico ¿aceptas dejar tu vida actual y convertirte en la espada para nuestros mundos? –

Era una decisión difícil ni que decirlo le prometían poder pero a cambio tendría que renunciar a su vida actual pero si lo pensaba mas detenida mas esto era lo que buscaba un nuevo comienzo y eso es lo que encontró, en el fondo sabia que esto le iba a costar mucho sacrificio y sufrimiento pero … una vida sin algún reto no seria divertida y ese era su nuevo comienzo para el y eso es lo que buscaba

-es un trato …. Bueno creo que iré a conseguir la información que necesitan pero primero díganme mas claramente que es lo que quieren saber- Luego de eso el consejo delibero y decidiera en conciso la información más importante shinji saco de la pequeña mochila que llevaba con el al momento de caer a lo que ahora sabia que era una nave mas no de que tipo pero eso podría saberlo mas adelante, saco un cuadernillo y un lápiz y comenzó a escribir lo que le decía el consejo luego de acabar con su tarea decidió ir por dicha información (La cual consistía en la historia sobre el mundo asta la actualidad y los acontecimientos mas resaltantes de las ultimas épocas junto con un perfil de si mismo para ser analizado por el consejo y que decidieran cual era el mejor método para enseñar a su nuevo aprendiz que heredaría lo que fue alguna ves el grandioso mundo de azeroth y su conocimiento junto con algunos materiales que fueron traídos en la nave previniendo que algo así pudiera pasar) luego de escribir su reporte de si mismo se lo entrego al que parecía un panda y se retiro por donde vino claro que con ayuda de él que si no recordaba mal era un elfo usando su magia lo elevo tanto como una ayuda como una demostración que a pesar de su estado actual de espíritus podrían hacer cosas que afectaran el exterior- Asta luego emm consejo? Hehe volveré pronto- y con esa despedida el niño salió de la nave por el agujero por el que había entrado con nuevas esperanzas en que podría realizar su vida fuera de casa .

-Ustedes que creen deberíamos ayudarlo? No hay que olvidar que podríamos buscar a otro humano o simplemente tratar de encontrar la forma de darnos un cuerpo físico para salir de esta nave- dijo un pequeño humanoide llamado Jastor Gallywix

-No creo que tengamos otra opción por lo que veo la nave esta enterrada bajo tierra y lo único por lo cual nos encontró el ese niño fue un mero accidente si no fuera por el podríamos haber permanecido en el letargo por mucho tiempo mas del que ya paso o pero nunca despertar- dijo con tranquilidad el elfo de la noche llamado Malfurion Stormrage

-yo no se ustedes pero yo e sentido sus sentimientos antes de que hablara y luego de ello y les digo que cuando entro aquí era un niño asustado y perdido , luego de hablar casi podría ver como la convicción y la fuerza brotaba del fondo de su alma, creo que es una suerte de que encontráramos a alguien pero creo que este planeta ya esta bastante dañado sin embargo creo que este chico podrá ayudar a todos si sigue con esa actitud… si leen atentamente su reporte para su edad es bastante completo y a pesar de todo parece que podrá superar su pasado oscuro- dijo con gran alegría y esperanza el pandaren sabiendo que por lo menos no encontraron a alguien con intensiones oscuras o que tuviera malas intenciones asta donde se veía y con una formación bien hecha podría llegar a superar a sus maestros dado el potencial que tenían los humanos para adaptarse a pesar de no ser los mas inteligentes, fuertes o virtuosos siempre lograban salir adelante y adaptarse al ambiente en el que se encuentren con mucha facilidad.

-En ese caso sometámoslo a votación lo que aremos … yo propongo que se le entrene debidamente y que se le ayude mientras el siga en la senda del bien- luego de deliberar los remanentes hicieron que la antigua horda y alianza decidieron por raro que parezca por unanimidad que se le entrenara pero cada raza pidió que se le instruyera en la base de todo los tipos de lucha y que se le preguntara mas adelante a que quería abocarse de lleno pero siempre manteniendo un equilibrio asesorado por cada uno de ellos .

-Bien esta decidido ese chico se convertirá en el caballero del consejo de los mensajeros y en el futuro luchara contra la legión ardiente para detener su avance por el universo-

Y con eso finaliza el prologo y nada muchas gracias por leer el prologo de esta historia que espero que la disfruten y sepan apreciarla si algo no les gusto o creen que se podría haber mejorado díganmelo que no hay bronca siempre se aprecia la ayuda

Aquí les adjunto los nombres de los personajes de wow que van a ser mas resaltantes

Rey Varian Wrynn (Rey de Stormwind)

Concejo de los Tres Martillos

Jaina Proudmoore (Gobernante de Theramore, co-leader de la Alianza oriental)

Rey Gelbin Mekkatorque (Señor de los Gnomos)

Tyrande Whisperwind (Alta Sacerdotisa de Elune, co-líder de la Alianza oriental) Malfurion Stormrage

Velen (Líder de los draenei)

Rey Genn Cringris (Rey de Gilneas)

Thrall (Antiguo Jefe de Guerra de la Horda, actualmente trabaja para reparar el daño producido por Alamuerte en la expansión Cataclysm)

Garrosh Hellscream (Actual Jefe de Guerra de la Horda, cargo recibido de manos de Thrall en la expansión Cataclysm)

Sylvanas Windrunner (Reina de los Renegados, Gobernante de Lordaeron)

Baine Bloodhoof (Gran Jefe Tauren, heredó el cargo de su padre, Cairne, muerto en la expansión Cataclysm)

Drek'Thar (Líder de los Orcos de los Reinos del este)

Lor'themar Theron (Señor Regente de Quel'Thalas)

Vol'jin (Líder de los trolls Lanza Negra)

Jastor_Gallywix (Líder del Cártel Pantoque)


	2. Chapter 2

**Si leen porfa dejen un comentario para motivar que así no se puede pero igual gracias por los views ^-^**

Primer capitulo

**El entrenamiento y la vida**

_"Han pasado 4 años desde ese día y parece que hubiera sido ayer cuando los conocí hehe todos han sido unos excelentes maestros duros con el entrenamiento pero siempre velando en el fondo de ellos por mi bienestar… algunos mas duros que otros como aquel día que fue el primer entrenamiento con Drek como me gusta llamarlo fue realmente lo mas parecido que e tenido a una tortura pero valió la pena pues ese día gane mas que sobrevivir a su entrenamiento me gane su aprecio y mas aun su respeto…_

_Flashback_

**_Era un día caluroso del eterno verano que azoto la tierra luego del segundo impacto entre en la ya conocida cámara del consejo por el agujero de siempre ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que descubrí la nave y todo iba como se dice viento en popa ya había entrenado con un elfo de sangre llamado Lor'themar y este sería su segundo entrenador de la antigua horda que luego del primer día al regresar con toda la información que le pidieron y mostrársela al consejo ellos le revelaron la historia de azeroth resumiendo y resaltando los eventos mas importantes como la antigua horda y alianza etcétera ._**

**_Luego de bajar por el agujero de un salto y cayendo de pie casi suavemente con algo de magia que se le enseño su primer maestro encontró al consejo esperándolo y a un Drek con una mirada más sádica de lo normal y algo ansioso lo cual ya le daba un mal presentimiento –Hola como están?- dijo con una sonrisa que cada día se hacía más grande y la familiaridad con la que trataba al consejo se aumentaba iba siendo mas fácil tratarlos pero siempre sin perder el respeto que les tenia por los consejos y ayuda brindada que gracias a ellos había encontrado un sentido para su vida un objetivo DESTRUIR A LA LEGUION ARDIENTE CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE AUN A COSTA DE SU VIDA eso era lo que lo motivaba cada día a levantarse encontrar el alimento en el bosque y ocultarse de cualquiera que lo pudiera encontrar_**

**_-Joven shinji hoy no entrenara con migo sino se a decidido que a partir de ahora su entrenamiento ira también a lo físico el cual por voto se a decidido que sea Drek espero que no olvides practicar tus hechizos shinji la magia se oxida si no se es…-_**

**_-Perdón si te interrumpo pero aviamos acordado que se te advirtiese joven muchacho de los peligros que trae la magia y por esa razon le pedimos que si bien no debe de olvidarla no debe usarla continuamente porque eso llamaría la atención de sargeras y la legión… puede proseguir- dijo con su tono autoritario pero amable malfurion el elfo de la noche_**

**_-Creo que eso es todo solo te puedo desear suerte joven aprendiz y recuerda estudiar tus hechizos con _****_responsabilidad_****_-dijo eso ultimo paseando la mirada por el consejo para luego centrarla rigurosamente en shinji- no es un juego shinji si llamas la atención de la legión ahora lo mas seguro es que tu planeta sea consumido y eso no seria bueno no? Hehe- dijo al final en broma para aligerar el también_**

**_-Sin nada más que decir el consejo se retira para que puedas comenzar su entrenamiento Drek´thar- dijo el pandaren del cual curiosamente solo se le conocían incluso para el consejo era un misterio su nombre y por lo tanto solo se le llamaba monje por su derivado de la especialización representativa de su raza _**

**_-Bien muchacho hora de la tortu… perdón del entrenamiento hahahhaha- rio con sonrisa sádica el orco_**

**_-Parece que esto no me va a gustar- dijo en un murmullo y no savia cuanta raso tenia_**

**_-Para comenzar mocoso tienes que fortalecer ese cuerpo flacucho tulló pero no vamos a hacerlo como los debiluchos de los humanos claro que no vamos a entrenar como los orcos de verdad… busca en ese cajón que hay detrás de ti al final de la habitación – dijo serio_**

**_-Pero que son estos?- pregunto horrorizado el aun pequeño niño si bien había madurado mucho para tan solo unos meses su cuerpo seguía siendo el de un niño y ni siquiera podía levantar más que una de las mancuernas que había dentro del cajón pero al voltear y ver al cara fría y expectante del orco desidia que lo mejor era no quejarse sin embargo cuando termino de sacarlo todo vio lo que parecía un traje de entrenamiento pero muy pesado que tenia inscritas unas runas en bajo relieve rojas y negras con el resto de un gris oscuro _**

**_-Eso que tienes en tus manos es una túnica de cuero de entrenamiento orca con ella se puede regular la cantidad de veces que la gravedad afecta tu cuerpo o mejor dicho seria que con ella podemos regular tu peso basándonos en la gravedad que atrae tu cuerpo al suelo… pontenla- dijo con voz autoritaria que daba a entender que no aceptaría un no por respuesta_**

**_-De acuerdo- dijo mientras que mental mente se decía porque a mi TT_TT cuando se la puso le pareció liviana como si no tuviese nada puesto pero_**

**_-Activar modo de entrenamiento…- es todo lo que entendió por que el resto lo dijo en una lengua que no podía comprender pero parecía ser un hechizo aunque no estaba en lengua elfica eso si era seguro mas no pudo continuar con esos pensamientos pues inmediatamente el Drek termino a hablar fue jalado al suelo como si su cuerpo se hubiese convertido en plomo_**

**_-Solo e aumentado la gravedad ½ mas de lo normal creo que dada tu edad y tu tamaño eso será el principio tienes prohibido el quitarte ese traje por lo que dure el entrenamiento y te recomiendo que no uses ningún hechizo para disminuir la carga porq…-_**

**_-Ni se te ocurra decir que voy a huir de esta carga… por mas que esto sea una tortura no pienso huir de este entrenamiento aunque me cueste la vida- dijo ya al borde de la agitación y con la respiración acelerada y se notaba el cansancio en su voz y su rostro_**

**_-Ese es el espíritu enclenque es hora de que empecemos con unas planchas con fuego debajo- se podía ver el rostro agobiado del pobre chico pero con una determinación inquebrantable en sus ojos /he he parece que este chico podría llegar muy lejos/ pensó el ogro con una pequeña sonrisa autentica en su rostro_**

_"Ese fue uno de los días mas duros de mi vida he he y pensar que hasta ahora llevo puesto ese traje de entrenamiento y que ahora llevo 10 veces la gravedad… me sirvió de mucho ese hechizo que me enseño Varian para ocultar el poder ya que si se desbordara mi maná y mi cuerpo tomara su forma vasta decir que seria algo un tanto llamativo sin hablar de que mi maná llamaría mucho la atención de algunos demonios… bueno creo que debo terminar es gracioso que se me halla hecho costumbre escribir esto pero es que es como relatar una historia de fantasía pero de mi propia vida ahora que lo pienso es algo un tanto deprimente que nadie se halla tomado el trabajo de buscarme después de irme pensé que por lo menos me habrían mandado buscar o denunciado mi desaparición pero simplemente desaparecí y parecía no importarle a nadie pero que digo si ahora conozco personas y bueno seres que me aprecian y me convertí en algo más grande que in simple humano con el poder que tengo dentro de pronto podre darme a conocer y luchar contra la legión pero por el momento debo irme tengo que practicar unos hechizos druídicos creo que malfurion se ha esmerado en que aprenda el druidismo dado que según el monje el planeta esta en un estado deplorable en su equilibrio y según malfurion la tierra está casi muerta … ya me voy asta la otra "_

_"Este es el capitulo 6 por decirlo así ya han pasado 6 años del primer día de mi entrenamiento con mis conocimientos en magia tanto arcana, druídica, elemental y en la brujería e logrado construir una pequeña casa en el bosque protegida con una barrera para que no entrara ningún intruso ni la viera nadie puso barrera tras barrera cerca de su casa y había colocado un sello rúnico en la entrada a la nave por si las dudas dado que luego de tiempo propuso dicha idea dado que cualquier intruso no deseado podría tomar cosas de la nave o hacer algo a la nave en si como llevársela o algo así que luego de mucho deliberar dado que un sello rúnico necesitaba de una cantidad lo suficientemente grande como para envía un pequeño pulso de mana claro que era ínfima pero las precauciones nunca están de mas y en este caso se aprobó pero se hiso un sello lo suficientemente fuerte como para servir pero no tanto como para llamar la atención de algún demonio importante, hablando de otra cosa se me estaba haciendo costumbre probar mis habilidades de ocultación y fusión con las sombras para merodear por la ciudad incluso paso de ves en cuando por la casa de mis tíos y por más que me duela un poco en el fondo de mi alma sé que fue lo mejor para todos ellos eran felices y yo también que no sea juntos no cambia la realidad creo que es un poco extraño pero Tyrande fue muy explícita con que tenía que aprender lo que en mi mundo se enseñase dado que a pesar de estudiar la historia las tecnologías entre otras cosas del mundo de azeroth era claro que no vivía allí y que mientras estuviera aquí tendría que dar una parte de mi tiempo para estudiar las materias de la escuela a pesar de ser una tarea tediosa en ocasiones me sentía feliz de que estaba aprendiendo algo mas sobre el mundo exterior claro que tenia que entrar a la ciudad con mis habilidades de sigilo , entrar en la escuela y biblioteca y revisar los apuntes de los profesores y la biblioteca aunque tendría que admitir que era por lo menos en su opinión una manera más emocionante de aprender tener que prácticamente encontrar el conocimiento envés de que se le diera todo a la mano , he he sí que es gracioso como cambio mi vida solo por escoger al azar un rumbo y correr directamente a esa pendiente tropezar con ella y caer justo por ese agujero, es que parece que el destino o alguna fuerza similar estaba jugándole una treta al hacer que tantas cosas sucedieran así hehe creo que este libre se esta convirtiendo en una obra maestra ya llevo más de 300 páginas hehe y pensar que lo empecé como simple relajo para mis tiempos libres y ahora tiene 1 hora explicita para escribirlo bueno todo muy bonito pero si no me presento para el entrenamiento con Genn me va a asesinar claro que entrenar con él es agradable es amable pero recto mientras haga lo me diga todo va bien pero el día que ose contradecirlo uhuhuhuuh no quiero ni recordarlo… lo que si fue raro hehe como todo lo que me a pasado desde que los conozco fue cuando estaba entrenando con Genn y el me propuso darme la habilidad de transformación pero no como la de Malfurion en distintos animales uy esos recuerdos de tener que buscar a los espíritus por todo el mundo espiritual si que fue una uhmmm… odisea creo que seria la mejor palabra pero eso es otra historia cuando me propuso ser un huargen fue algo sorprendente dado que asta ese momento no contemple esa posibilidad pero con ayuda del consejo al que tuvimos que convencer Genn y yo me lo permitieron pero siempre y cuando se alterara la maldición para que fuese un cambio voluntario en lugar de forzado … fue difícil pero se pudo gracias a la ayuda de unos hechizos del monje"_

**_Flashback_**

**_-Shinji te quiero proponer algo- dijo con duda en su voz Genn _**

**_-Que sucede me dejas el día libre?- que esperanzas tenia shinji de por fin tener un día libre de todo no es que no le gustara entrenar pero entrenar 24/7 es cansado y un día libre no le caería mal_**

**_-No te pases de listo shinji… no, quería proponerte si quisieras convertirte en un hurguen –_**

**_-No estoy seguro –_**

**_-Qué te parece si me lo disces mañana cuando nos toque entrenamiento por el momento terminemos con esto para que te puedas ir a descanzar-_**

**_-GRACIASSSSSS-decir que estaba alegre es decir que rei era solo un poco fría o que gendo era solo un poco manipulador_**

**_-Pero recuerda mi propuesta Shinji esta podría ser una gran oportunidad para ti… sin presiones piénsalo bien recuerda que por mas que tenga ventajas sera una vendicion o una bendición todo depende de como la uses- dijo sabiamente _**

**_-No te preocupes dedicare toda la noche a pensar en eso y para mañana te tendre una respuesta con toda certeza… bueno me retiro GENN-SENSEI¡ HAHAHA- el pobre chico se fue corriendo en temor de lo que le pudiera pasar si se quedaba muy bien sabia que genn odiaba cuando lo llamaban sensei porque le hacia sentir que ya estaba retirado aunque en sierto modo lo estaba no le gustaba que se lo recordaran el era un guerrero agusto en el campo de batalla y estar en esta forma inmaterial lo ponía de malas pero ni modo ya el consejo había intentado de todo para tratar de crear un cuerpo físico pero al nunca antes tener esta necesidad ninguna magia o hechizo ni siquiera el monje lo podía hacer parecía que crear un cuerpo era algo que iba mas alla de la poca energuia y tiempo que tenían dado que cada ves que usaban hechisos pordian parte de la energuia que los mantenía atados a este mundo_**

**_-MOCOSO INSOLENTE MAL AGRADECIDOOOOOO… hehe parece que el chico esta creciendo no malfurion?- dijo aparentemente a la nada el huargen_**

**_[Luego de eso Sali volando por el olle de siempre en el techo de la nave y selle la entrada como era costumbre luego fui a pasear por el bosque siempre es relajante pasear por los bosques es como sentir la poca vida que le queda al planeta estar consentrada allí con fuerza] esos eran los pensamientos del joven shinji ahora de 12 años aunque era un poco mas alto de lo que debería y tenia el cuerpo de un atleta pero siempre manteniendo la línea de la delgades siempre le parecio que esa era la imagen mas conveniente para mostrar siempre que el enemigo te subestima tienes ventaja claro que cuando liberara su mana en caso de una pelea contra algún demonio perdería su elemento sorpresa pero siempre podía liberar una pequeña parte para que pareciera mas débil y eso almenos era una ventaja aunque pareciera infima toda ventaja es buena y esta forma le hacia parecer una persona casi normal y digo casi porque tenia puesto siempre su fiel traje de entrenamiento que al parecer se ajustaba a los cambios de su cuerpo y por eso era su vestimenta habitual era entrenar asta dormido ya que siempre estaba con un par de veces mas de la gravedad de la tierra ensima era un ejersisio formidable pero retornando a lo actual vemos como pasea distraídamente pero con un rumbo muy fijo el cual era una cascada hermosa y rebosante qye había cerca de las lomas que cubrían casi la mitad del bosque y eran esas aguas las que probeian al bosque de humedad para que todo se desarrollara normalmente el siempre venia a esta cascada por que le recordaba a si mismo simpre flullendo y callendo siendo un rio que aparentemente era un riachuelo pero con muchas vertientes por el subsuelo parecía poco pero eso que parecía un miro rachulo sostenia el ecosistema del bosque_**

**_-Ahhhhhh- suspraba el joven mientras desde la sima de la cascada admiraba el ocaso y la llegada de la noche que con ella trajo una hermosa luna que era inusualmente grande ese día…noche o como sea lo importante es que era tan grande y hermosa que crello que estaba soñando… luego de unos momentos de admirar el cielo nocturno comenso a pensar sobre su descision ya hera el caballero que defendería a este mundo de los demonios de la legión pero desde que estudio el druidismo y podía sentir la naturalesa esta estaba en un estado deplorable y sabia que el minimo contrapeso destruirial el pobre balance de su mundo llevándolo a quisa otra devastación como la del segundo impacto y no podía comprender esa extraña sensación de peligro que sentía cuando se adentraba en el mundo espiritual se sentía como si los encargado de ese mundo estuvieran siegos el mundo espiritual era un caos total los espíritus luchaban insasiablemnte sumerguidos en el miedo las dudas y la desconfianza las pobres almas de muchos estaban perdidas y bagaban simplemente implorando ayuda para encontrar el camino a algún lugar estaban en un limbo del que no podían escapar y parece que nadie se preocupara por ellas pero lo mas extraño es que todas hasta donde pudo averiguar en su estancia allí fue que todas habían participado en una expedision al polo cuando ocurrio el segundo impacto mas ninguna quiso dar mas información al respecto pero eso no tenia el mas minimo sentido que habían hecho para merecer semejante destino… pero nadie podría darle una respuesta así que lo asigno como una tarea pendiente a futuro… bueno mientras pensaba en su decisión dijo- Total creo que seria una ventaja si lo lograra dominar ya que aumentaría mis sentidos y como no me relaciono con otras personas no seria tan dañino si me descontrolo contra un demonio… aunque sin auto control y contra un demonio lo suficientemente inteliguente mi poder no me ayudaría mucho ya que caería en una trampa y me asesinarían fácilmente pero Genn nunca se vuelve loco de la nada y para que alla llegado a ser rey de una comunidad de huargen creo que esos arranques de locura son un poco exagerados… ya esta descidido me convertiré en un huargen y derrotare a los demonios que se me pongan enfrente- dijo como ultimas palabras antes de caer dormido ya que en sus cavilaciones y pensamientos se había pasado la noche y faltaba poco mas de unas 3 horas para que ameciera y si bien podría haberse quedado despierto sabia que el día siguiente seria agotador y tenia el presentimiento de que combertirse en huargen a pesar de tener un maestro no le iba a resultarar sencillo_**

**_Al día siguiente se levanto ya a las 7:30 am la cual era la ora pactada para verse con su maestro en la nave_**

**_-AAAAAAAAAAA DEMONIOS ME QUEDE DORMIDO DEBO CORRER- y para cuando acabo de decir eso ya no quedaba ni su recuerdo en la cascada lo único que daba fe de que había estado allí era una estela de humo y césped que quedaba atrás de el mientras corria lo mas rápido que corria llegando sorprendentemente en menos de un minuto recorrio todo el camino y llego al agujero al cual le quito el sello se tiro dentro y lo volvió a sellar crellendo que había llegado lo suficientemente temprano no se dio cuenta de que el consejo estaba a su espalda mirándolo fijamente, esa era una sensación inconfundible para shinji la ira de sus maestros era casi un sexto sentido casi podía verla a pesar de estar de espaldas a ellos simplemente suspiro y continuo con los últimos toques para cerrar el sello _**

**_-SHINJI IKARI PALADIN EN ENTRENAMIENTO DEL CONSEJO DE LOS MENSAJEROS SE PUEDE SABER EL MOTIVO DE SU RETRASO?-dijo algo enojado malfurion no quería sonar molesto pero shinii siempre llegaba antes incluso de que algunos de los miembros del consejo se presentara o que siquiera amanesca pero hoy abia llega 1 minuto tarde pero tarde al fin y al cabo y no quería que esto se volviera un habito o algo si empezaba a flaquear con los entrenamientos todo el esfuerzo seria en vano_**

**_-L..Lo..Lo siento me quede dormido en la casca es que me pase la noche en vela pensando sobre algo que me propuso genn-_**

**_-Y se puede saber cual fue esa propuesta?-_**

**_-El convertirme en huargen- dijo ya menos atemorisado que antes_**

**_-Sabes muy bien que cosas como esas se las tienen que comunicar al consejo- eso lo dijo el monje que miraba con seriedad a genn y a shinji_**

**_-Si lo se selo propuse a shinji aller para que desidiera si quería y según su respuesta comunicárselo al consejo-_**

**_-Y cual a sido su decisión joven shinji- Dijo el elfo de sangre_**

**_-Quiero ser un huargen y recibir la maldicon con todo lo que ella implica-_**

**_-Fundamentate- dijo drek con tono autoritario_**

**_-Me parece que los beneficios de mi transformación seria mallores a cualquier contratiempo que esta pueda traer y dado que mi misión es luchar contra la legión creo que los instintos mejorados y el cambio físico aumentando mi velosidad entre otras habilidades serian beneficiosas en cuestión de los contratiempos dado que actualmente no vivo junto con la sociedad o con otras personas creo que mi transformación o en algún caso mi entrada en locura no serian perjudiciales para nadie-_**

**_-Joben shinji sabes muy bien que a pesar de que pelear contra la aleguin es tu misión no debes olvidar que te guste o no en algún momento eso terminara… pongamos el caso ipotetico de que la legión sea derrotada o ya no exista y tu siges allí en algún punto vas a necesitar socializarte con otros seres y dudo que con tus poderes no les puedas hacer daño… y eso creo no seria algo bueno-_**

**_-Se que esa es una posibilidad pero detener a la legión es prioritario aunque debo admitir que tienes razón no soportaría hacerle daño alguien sercano a mi por un ataque de locura por lo tanto quisiera que se desarollase un sello para cuando esto acabe sellar la maldición-_**

**_-Lo que nos pides es algo extremadamente difícil ya que es una maldición que afecta todo ttu cuerpo y con el tiempo el cuerpo la acepta como parte de uno y seria muy peligroso sellarla por lo que creo que el consejo estará de acuerdo en negar el estudio de ese sello-_**

**_-Shinji tienes que entender que si intentas luchar contra la legión sin tener a nadie a quien llamar amigo u un lugar a cual llamar hogar terminaras como sargeras que fue un gran titan poderoso y solemne pero callo ante la oscuridad por su soledad… estar solo mucho tiempo puede volver loco a cualquiera shinji pormas que sea un inmortal la soledad puede mas que la razón y nosotros no seremos eternos ya llevamos mas de la mitad del tiempo que tenemos luego de eso nuestras almas serán liberadas de este plano y contactarnos no será fácil por no decir que será casi imposible… se que es duro pero es la verdad una ves nos vallamos queremos deejarte bien en alto en la senda del bien porque apartir de allí tu decidiras que hacer solo espero que cuando el momento llege tengas la sabiduría y la entereza que tanto nos hemos esmerado en inculcarte- _**

**_-Lo se y me entristece mucho pero creo que cera lo mejor luego de que la legión este diesmada quizá pueda descansar en paz y sellar mi poder-_**

**_-Shinji el mal siempre va a existir es necesario para el equilibrio lo que eres tu shinji no es simplemente un guerrero ni del bien ni del mal solo un vigilate que debera velar por el equilibrio en el universo y para eso no hay final es un siclo eterno en el cual acabara cuando el tiempo mismo se acabe cuando llege ese momento es cuando descansaras y ese momento no es nada cercano ya que el universo es muy vasto y el tiempo muy largo creo que deberías acostumbrarte a tener que ejecutar tu tarea por un largo largoooooooo tiempo… y creme que estar solo por todo ese tiempo corrompería el camino del mas noble caballero-_**

**_-Si soy consiente de ello lo soy desde que acepte ser el paladin del consejo para luego combertirme en el guardian del equilibrio pero lo que quiero sober es que piensan ustedes que tienen mas años que yo y mas sabiduría acumulada durante su vida-_**

**_-Eso shinji eran todas las pruebas que nesecitabamos tu petición es aceptada y algo mas emos desarrollado una variante de la maldición que le quita la desventaja de locura pero esta siempre estará presente cuando te transformes en estao huargen por haci decirlo todo depende de tu voluntad-_**

**_-pe-pe-pero que es esto como que lo aceptan y han desarrollado una variable de la maldición si les acabo de proponer esto?-Esa fue la pregunta que tanto espero genn para intervenir_**

**_-Shinji aller durante nuestra charla malfurion la estuvo escuchando y también parece el monje ya lo había pensado y estu trabajando desde hace un tiempo- Luego de eso le conto_**

**_Flashback dentro del Flashback_**

**_-Parece que tus habilidades de detección siguen igual que siempre con esos sentidos sobredesarrollados tuyos son un dolor de cabeza… no crees que deberías de haber avisado al consejo antes de que se lo propusieras? Sabes muy bien que ese tipo de cosas son puestas a votación antes de decírselas a shinji- dijo con un claro disgusto el casi siempre tranquilo elfo nocturno_**

**_-Es cierto y lo se pero no quería que el chico tuviera la prescion del consejo si me daban autorización sino que el mismo decidiera si lo quiere recibir o no… se que parece tonto pero si se lo propusiera como un ejercicio del entrenamiento o un hechizo que deba aprender el lo aseptaria así como así sin siquiera pensarlo- dijo con una mirada distante _**

**_-Ya veo… quieres darle la oportunidad que tu no tuviste de descidir si quiere la maldición o no… pero sabes que el consejo nunca haseptara eso ya que si el se descontrola no tenemos cuerpos físicos ni maná a raudales para detenerlo-_**

**_-Ya lo se y es por eso que planeo que entre todos encontremos la manera de modificar la maldición para que no se descontrole uhmmm tanto hehe-_**

**_-Siempre as sido un inconciente Genn-_**

**_-Hehe creo que esta en mi naturaleza y digo en mi no en esta maldición-_**

**_De pronto toda la sala se ilumino como normalmente se ase en las juntas del consejo y la imagen del monje pandaren se iso visible – Yo el monje pido una junta del consejo de los mensajeros- dijo con voz fuerte, todas las imágenes de los miembros del consejo se materializaron –esta junto de es de urgencia dada la propuesta que a hecho nuestro compañero representante de los huargen dado que esto ya lo estuve pensando y creo que debemosde discutir si se le aprueba o niega la posibilidad de que nuestro guerrero resiba la maldición huargen-_**

**_-Pero porque tan de repente una junta y mas que sea de urgencia si este es un tema que se vio al prinsipio y se descidio que seria descicion de el si quería resibirla-_**

**_-Es verdad compañero enano pero lo que pasa aquí es que quiero que todos consientemente me diga si este chico es lo suficientemente maduro para descidir eso-_**

**_-Yo propongo que se le de una prueba si quiere la maldición que se presente ante nosotros y nos argumente sus razones si esta listo se le dara y si no se le negara asta un futuro en el cual el ya lo este maduro- propuso dreck siempre con un tono cansado y aburrido el era una criatura de exteriores nunca le gusto estar en un lugar por mucho tiempo y estar allí metido 6 años consientemente y peor aun si poder tocar nada ni moverse libremente le era muy frustrante gracias al cielo que se había encariñando con shinji y verlo entrenar lo relajaba sino quien sabe que hubiera hecho quisa hasta hubiese gastado toda la energuia que lo mantenía atado a este plano intentándose liberar_**

**_-Creo que esa es… una grandiosa idea, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo- espero un asentimieno de los otros miembros que no tardaron ni un segundo en asentir – esta descidido mañana cuando tenga su descision si es afirmativa se llebara un pleno del consejo pero recuerden esa reunión es para probarlo no quiero que ninguno acepte nada hasta que todos estemos de acuerdo en que esta preparado-_**

**_-Con eso termina esta reunio creo que todos pueden ir a descansar- solo quedaba esperar la respuesta de shinji al día siguiente_**

**_Fin del Flashback dentro del Flashback_**

**_-Y eso es lo que paso- dijo con una sonrisa genn_**

_"Esos si que son recuerdos para la eternidad que me queda por delante hehe ser un guardian del equilibrio no me servirá de nada si genn me mata haci que será mejor que me valla a entrenar"_

_"Ya han pasado 8 años dede aquel día en que encontré esa nave que dicha y que tristesa me trae este día hoy es mi ultimo día de entrenamiento y al final del día dejare de ser el paladin del consejo para ser el guardian del equilibrio… hoy será el ultimo día que me queda con mis maestros antes de que la energuia de la nave se agote y sus almas sean liberadas yo la verdad no se ni que sentir tengo los buenos recuerdos de ellos pero igual me siento demasiado abatido parece que fuera ayer que huy de casa y encotre mi hogar y mi destino encontré a unas personas y seres a los que realmente les importe y me dieron un sentido por el cual balia la pena vivir me dieron un objetivo, me enseñaron, prácticamente me criaron, aprendia a respetarlos y a quererlos como si fueran mi familia se convirtieron en mi familia hehe una familia un poco extraña pero una familia al fin y al cabo y me duele en lo profundo de mi alma, sabia que este día llegaría pero ahora que sucede no se que hare siempre los tuve para apollarme y aconsejarmen incluso cuando recordé lo de mi madre… sin duda encontrare la manera de contactarlos aunque me lleve la eternidad debe de haber alguna manera de contactarlos y jure que la entraría y eso hare no importa como es una promesa de por vida volverlos a ver sin embargo decirles ese asta luego con sabor a adiós me duele mucho espero que logre encontrar la manera de contactarlos pronto porque ni siquiera se han ido y ya los extraño… será mejor que me valla no quiero perder ni un momento de los pocos que me quedan con ellos almenos asta que los vuelva a ver" _Al terminar de ecribir eso se levanto de su haciento en su casa la cual la había mudado hacia unos meses mas cerca de la entrada de la nave para no ter que irse tan lejos ya que se había quedado estas ultimas semanas asta muy tarde hablando con sus maestros y mas con su ultimo maestro que fue el monje al cual asta el momento no había conocido el nombre aunque se lo había preguntado muchas veces siempre le decía que se lo diría en el momento indicado

-Sinji Ikari paladin del consejo de los mensajeros heredero de los conocimientos de azeroth y de esta nave con todo lo que hay en ella hoy por el poder de este consejo se te considera apto para llevar con orgullo y rectitud el titulo de guardian del equilibrio del universo tarea para la cual se le a dado de beber de las aguad del pozo de la eternidad que fueron traídas en esta nave y se le consedio el no envejecer mas alla de los 23 años de edad humana y ser inmune a la mayoría de las enfermedades que aquejan a tu raza, portador de la maldición de los huargen y de las habilidades de todas las razas de azeroth se te lega por la presente se te nombre oficialmente el heredero de azeroth y guardian del equilibrio.

-Yo acepto por mi honor el puesto de heredero de azeroth y guardian del equilibrio y con ellos la responsabilidad de cuidar el universo, mi mundo y la búsqueda del mundo de azeroth- Dijo solemnemente Shinji

-Con esto concluye vuestro nombramiento apartir de ahora se te considera por tu cargo y tus conocimientos un puesto en nuestro consejo… si algún día nos llegásemos a reunir todos se aplicara la restauración del consejo de los mensajero asta entonces este es un asta luego joven humano creemos en ti para que puedas llevar el equilibrio del universo… en ti esta el destino de todo- Dijo el monje

-juro que encontrare la manera de volvernos a encontrar de eso no tengan duda-

-Si lo sabemos… ya terminadas las formalidades creo que todos deveriamos despedirnos… shinji nunca olvides que la naturalesa esta con tigo en ti esta la fuerza de la vida-

-No olvides practicar tu magia que cuando nos veamos queiero una batalla de hechisos epica-

-Shini tu eres uno de los pocos que se gano mi respeto… asi que si te vuelvo a ver y no estas en forma creo que no hace falta decirte lo que hare-

-Humano te ganaste mi amistad y respeto con sudor y lagrimas asi que si buscas cerca de la entrada de la nave hay un cajos que contiene las dagas de las sombras grandes armas que han pertenecido a mi raza desde que se descubriron asi no las pierdas- y así continuaron las despedidas asta el turno del monje

-Shinji mi ultimo alumno en ti esta la sabidura para mantener el equilibrio no te dejes tentar por el supuesto poder que te llamara de la oscuridad la mallor fuerza se obtiene cuando proteges a lo que amas nunca olvides eso… la codicia es la perdición… asta luego shinji- cuando ya todos estaban desapareciendo y lo único que quedaba era la cabeza del pandaren –A por cierto mi nombre es Chen Cerveza de Trueno- luego de eso desaparecio como una llama asulada al viento

-hehe asta luego Chen cerveza de trueno- luego de despedirse se puso a investigar la nave y lo que podía llevar consigo sin ser exagerado lo metio dentro de una mochila de cuero que había hecho con maguia que tenia muchas runas de ocultamiento para evitar que cualquier energuia maguica de los objetos dentro de ella se escapara, junto lo que debía y antes de salir le dio una ultima vista a lo que fue casi su hogar durante su vida asta ahora- Sigo sin creer que hallan pasado tantos años esntre aquí como un niño asustadiso y ahora soy lo mas parecido a un guerrero inmortal hehe como cambia la vida pero eso no es del todo cierto asta que gane mi primera batalla no sere un guerrero y lo de inmortal bueno es masomenos cierto pero igual puedo morir en un enfrentamiento… pero no es momento de pensar en eso tengo que sellar la nave y ponerle unos cuantos hechisos de ocultamiento sino quien sabe lo que podría pasar- luego de decir eso salio y iso lo que dijo todo quedo como si en ese lugar no hubira nada

-Creo que lo mejor será ver a mis tíos antes de emprender mi viaje algo me dice que algo realmente malo va a pasar- y con esa resolución en mano se fue a su casa en el bosque y saco sus pocas pertenencias personales y fue hacia el pueblo sin saber que su vida tendría otro cambio drástico…..

Eso es todo por el capitulo de hoy una pequeña aclaración sobre el aspecto de shinji el sige como en el anime pero tiene el pelo mas largo es un oco mas grande por el entrenamiento físico y tiene una pequeña chiva para darle un aspecto mas salvaje recuerden que al fin y al cabo es un huargen por los cambios emocionales de shinji creo que fueron los mas obios debido a que pienselo el se fue de su casa dejando todo atrás queriendo una nueva vida aunque sabia que lo mas probable es que volviera y todo siguiera su curso pero al encontrar una oportunidad real para una nueva vida simplemente tomo la oportunidad y se replanteo su vida otra cosa de los cambios de actitud en que serán como en la serie de eva pero cambiaran un poco con respecto abanse el fic y los personajes se relacionen con shinji. Siempre tengan presente que me pueden dar consejos o decirme que no les gusto del cap que siempre se puede mejorar.


	3. Chapter 3

Segundo capitulo

**Las cosas no siempre salen como se planean pues al destino le gusta jugar con nuestros planes**

Una vez puesto el rumbo asia la ciudad le parecio raro raro que al llegar a la casa de sus tíos y ver por la ventana era todo un desorden corrian por todos lados y su tia se estaba alando de los cabellos parecía que algo andaba mal y mucho haci que desidio que por lo menos veria que pasaba antes de irse activando sus hechisos de sigilo entro por una ventana y se paro junto a ellos con una sonrisa esta hablidad pareciera una perdida de tiempo ya que cualquiera con un buen control sobre su ambiente notaria la fluctuación que causa su cuerpo y el propio hechso aun le faltaba para poder tener las habilidades de ocultación de malfurion y mucho menos de Chen hehe pero para los humanos sin ningún entrenamiento era efectivo al 100% no había forma de que lo vieran a simple vista

-QUE BAMOS A HACER Y SI DECIDE VENIR Y COBRARNOS… O ASTA MATARNOS NO SABEMOS NADA DEL CHICO DESDE HACE 8 AÑOS – gritaba histérica su tia

-NO LO SE SERIA CAPAS DE TODO LE HEMOS MENTIDO DESDE HASE AÑOS Y LE HEMOS MANDADO REPORTES FALSOS NO QUIERO NI PENSAR LO FURIOSO QUE SE PONDRA SI LE DECIMOS QUE LE MENTIMOS TODO ESTE TIEMPO- su tio no estaba en las mejores condiciones estaba tan alterado que parecía que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón y para shinji su combersacion no pasaba desapercibida podía por lo que dijeron deducir que hablaban de el y asta donde entendia de su "padre" claro que el no consideraba a ese hombre como su padre pero ellos nunca fueron malos con el simplemente no lo querían y punto así que por el bien de ellos decidio aparecer y ver que podía hacer por ellos total en el peor de los casos podía escapar sin que nadie se diera cuenta asta de la princion de mayor seguridad sin ningún esfuerzo asi que salio por la ventana quito su hechizo de ocultación y toco el timbre

-QUE ES LO QUE… descea- dijo eso ultimo casi en susurro no podía creer la suerte que tenia quisa gendo no los matara –Shinji donde estuviste tantos años? nunca supimos nada de ti-

-Si lo se aunque no hisieron mucho esfuerzo y estuve con unas personas que me alludaron solo vine de pasada y escuche que pasa algo con migo o gendo- ese nombre lo dijo con tal indiferencia que la pobre señora se quedo perpleja

-QUIEN ES EL… shinji do-donde estuviste?-dijo asombrado que la solución a su problema tocara la puerta

-Eso no es importante quisiera saber que a pasado con gendo y porque hay tanto desorden?-

-Bueno en resumen desde que te fuiste no supimos que te había pasado ni donde estabas haci que bueno pues… le mentimos a tu padr-

-NI SE TE OCURRA RELACIONARME CON ESE HOMBRE-Shinji sin querer despidió una onda de intensión asensina propia de su segunda naturaleza huargen

-N-No fue mi intensión… bueno continuando lo que te decía gendo mando una carta para ti que decía textualmente VEN y adjuntaba esta foto- al decir esto shinji tomo la foto y la obserbo se podía notar que la chica que mando la foto no tenia pudor alguno pero eso no le importaba el había pensado en algún momento ir a ver al viejo gendo a decirle sus verdades y esta oportunidad era de oro no tendría que irrumpir en un complejo militarisado sino que le abrirían la puerta uyyyy de la que se va a enterar ese desgraciado

-Muchas gracias creo que eso soluciona su problema yo me retiro tengo que hacerle una visita al viejo gendo – dijo eso con una sonrisa de lado que dejaba ver su colmillo demasiado grande para un humano normal –cuidense – y con eso se desvanecio no quería tener que seguir hablando o toparce con alguien tenia que pensar que aria apartir de ese momento parece que tendría que adelantar la visita al viejo maldito pero seria mucho mas fácil que el plan que le propuso drek esa vez

_Flashback_

**_-Drek tu que crees que debería hacer con lo del viejo desgraciado de gendo-_**

**_-HEHE chico y yo que pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías lo pensé y creo que deberías de entrar en esa base suya encontrarlo y sepellejarlo vivo mientras sufre por los males que cometio… un plan simple y sencillo con tus poderes cuando termines estos entrenamiento seras tan fuerte que podrias destruir esa base sulla sin siquiera sudar-_**

**_-haha-rio nerviosamente –no crees que eso es un poco sádico? O quisa un poco extremista?-_**

**_-nada que ver es simple el iso maldades y manipulo a gente para cumplir sus propósitos y para colmo abandono a su hijo luego de la muerte de su madre eso es algo que merece or lo menos algo de torura-_**

**_-Quisa tengas razón drek… quizá tengas razón- dijo con tono distante_**

**_-Pero nunca olvides que seras un guardian del equilibrio por lo cual deberas actuar siendo usto sufrirá pero lo justo ni mas ni menos… quisiera estar allí para ver al muy desgraciado revolcarse en su propia sangre- dijo con tono divertido el orco_**

_Fin de flashback_

_"Esos recuerdos como quisiera que siguieran con migo pero… no hay nada que hacer por el momento cuando encuentre la manera de contactarlos pero ya lo primero es ver como llego a tokio-3 y el tren no me parece una manera tan divertida de llegar como lo será si me voy volando don algo de magia de viento" _al finalizar esos pensamientos aun en su modo de sigilo podía usar una magia desente solo que mejor era evitar el exeso de maná hasta que fuera más poderoso no quería llamar la atención de la legión almenos no por ahora

Luego de estar sobrevolando los alrededores con dirección a tokio-3 se dio cuenta de que la naturaleza si que estaba devasada todo era concreto y acero no había vida solo funcionalidad y funcionalidad solo a los humanos era casi como si la verdad le estuviera dando un cachetada porque no abia visto un árbol desde que salio del pueblo donde estaba todo era un decierto de ciudades y nada de naturaleza ya entendia porque le dijeron que la naturaleza iba a necesitar una mano si quería que este mundo sobreviviera

_"Abeses me da asco ser humano… pero almenos cuando acabeon mi labor en este planeta la naturale recobrara su equilibrio"_

Con esos y algunos otros pensamientos en mente como el como que debería de decirle a Gendo cuando lo viera o para que quería verlo en todo caso no se preocupó por el en todos estos años o mejor aún la duda que mantuvo durante todo el viaje y que no lo dejaba en paz era esa horrible sensación de peligro que emanaba la dirección en donde iba todos sus sentidos le gritaban que allí solo encontraría dolor, muerte, destrucción y batallas enormes batallas… sin embargo su vida desde el momento hasta su muerte o la de sargeras junto con la legión sería una lucha incesante siempre pendiente de su propósito hasta el fin de los tiempos… hehe que lejanos parecen pero a la vez ahora consiente de su inmunidad al paso del tiempo la eternidad parecía más corta… todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando aterrizo junto al lugar donde debería de estar la persona que lo recogiera de la estación estaría bajando de su grifo que curiosamente fue una de las criatura que malfurion decidió rescatar enviándolas a la dimensión donde antes habían estado encarcelados los huargen claro que sobrevivieron de milagro ya que entraron en un estado letárgico pero logro despertar a algunos mientras que otro parecía que tardarían en despertar pero habían sobrevivido y eso era lo importante… se despidió del grifo y uso un hechizo druídico para mandarlo devuelta a la dimensión de criaturas como le había llamado Shinji cuando entro por primera vez siendo todavía un niño.

Luego de unas horas esperando se estaba empezando a impacientar por la falta de su transporte y por la aparente ciudad desierta no podía detectar nada de vida en toda la ciudad pero había empezado a sentir una podersa precensia que había entrado en la ciudad no hace mas de 5 minutos y también detectaba que el aire estaba cargado como si una batalla se estuviera librando en las sercan… todo se detuvo cuando vio no muy lejos de su cabeza como pasaba un misil y siguiendo la ruta de este con la mirada quedo asombrado por la criatura que había delante de el no se parecía a nada de lo que el conociera y si que conocía de criaturas extrañas, pudo ver como una pared de exagonos amarillos se poso delante de la criatura antes de que el misil impactara contra esta, al bajar la mirada por un fuerte rechinido se iso escuchar encontró a una flamante chica

-Vas a subir o no – dijo apresuradamente mientras le habría la pueta del copiloto desde dentro del auto, y sin pensarlo dos veces y aver reconocido a la mujer como la que lo iba a recoger subio al auto que no tardo en arrancar a toda velocidad y las maniobras de ella eran a falta de una mejor extrecion las de un hebrio con falta de percepción… cuando porfin llegaron a una autopista que parecía conducir directamente a los cuarteles donde trabajaba su padre pero todo esto paba a segundo plano ya que ahora que lo pensaba quisas esa criatura era una especie de demonio y el se había ido envés de enfrentarlo como lo que era el guardian del equilibrio "Este chico no se parece al de los reportes osea se ve que si es su rostro pero sus ropas, su contextura un poco fornida y esas … dagas desde cuando porta armas este niño" –Shinji no?-

-Si, usted es Misato no?-

-En efecto pero quisiera saber algo, como es que obtuviste esas dagas son de algo de consplay o algo asi?-

-No señorita le aseguro que son 100% reales y mortales- A misato le parecía una aberración que un niño tan joven estuviese hablando haci de unas armas y que para colmo las portara como si no fueran nada mas que unos lentes o algo… pero reconsiderando para que fue llamado este chico de seguro seria ipocrita de mi parte decirle que llevar unas dagas es peligroso – Me las regalo un amigo- dijo con la mirada perdida en el cielo que se veía desde la ventana

Decidiendo dejar el tema hay –Toma deberías leer esto- dijo entregándole unos papeles y unos panfletos que decían "Bienvenido a NERV"

-Para que necesito leer esto?-

-Luego lo entenderas será mejor que lo leas- luego de eso se detuvo el auto intespestivamente y sacando unos binoculares misato se asomo por la ventana –O no puede ser van a usar una mina N2- lansandoce sobre shinji intentándolo proteger pero este parecía de lo mas despreocupado claro que misato no lo noto ya que ella estaba con la cabeza oculta

-proteccion de luz-susurro shinji

Con ese conjuro imboco una luz que se asemejaba mucho a la que se veía a la lejanía y cuando la onda expansiva colisiono contra el escudo lo mas que pudo hacer es mover de sitio el auto volcándolo a un lado del camino pero no causando ningún daño "Espero que eso no llame mucho la atension" pensó el joven guardian… cuando misato porfin desidio abrir los ojos quedo shockeada por el poco daño causado por la explosión

-Almenos todavía estamos en una pieza no shinji?- le pregunto al joven que estaba saliendo por una ventana del volcado veiculo –Pero ahora como llegaremos a los cuarteles sin auto?- se pregunto mas a si misma la joven mujer

-Señorita por eso ni se preocupe que la volteare enseguida-

-Shinji no creo que tu puedas… voltear…el…auto-No salía de su asombro al ver al chico sin ninguna dificultad voltear el veiculo como si no pesara mas de unos kilos

"Parece que me exedi con esa demostración pero al fin y al cabo tendre que pelear con ese monstruo de alla y creo que es igual si ella ha visto esto… sin embargo no me puedo confiar ella trabaja para mi padre después de todo"-Señorita misato creo que ya deberíamos irnos- dijo con una sonrisa shinji subiendo al auto.

-Si… vamos- no salía de su asombro parece que este chico era un misterio en su totalidad todo los reportes que le habían dado parecen haber fallado en todo.

La duda la carcomia por dentro no sabia como preguntarle al chico que había hecho para cambiar hasi y no sabia como reaccionaria si se enterase que lo habían estado monitoriando a pesar que no hicieron bien para que hallan fallado así.

Shinji al sentir el aura de duda y desesperación que emanaba misato no pudo evitar preguntar –que el lo que sucede misato?-

-Es que me parece algo extraño-

-El porque no coincide mi pesonalida y rasgos físicos con sus reportes es algo entendible dado que todos son especulaciones nada de eso es real- dijo misteriosamene dado que le había dicho lo que ya sabia pero no dejo escapar nada mas

-Como que nada es real?-

Escogiendo bien sus palabras le dijo-No vivi con mis tíos todo el tiempo que estuve "bajo su custodia" por decirlo así entonces es normal que los reportes que isieron en mi ausencia no coincidan con la realidad.

Con eso el resto de viaje fue silencioso pues a shinji le habían dado ganas de leer las guias que la había dado misato mientras que esta esba pensativa ya que no estaba satisfecha con las palabras del joven

Cuando empezaron a desender por el acensor de autos del geofront misato dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio porfin se había rendido después de estar 2 horas pensando de camino para aca lo que podía hacer el nuevo chico y como reaccionaria el comandante cuando se enterace.

-Wow si que es sorprendente- dijo entusiasmado de poder estar cerca de tanta naturaleza como en su hogar

-Si todos se sorprenden la primera vez que lo ven pero uno se llega a acostumbrar-

_-Es sorprendente pero noto una devil presencia similar a la del monstruo de la ciudad como si aquí hubiera algún otro pero parece como si la energuia estuviese contenida… tendre que investigar eso luego- … -_Misato para que me llamaron en todo caso este lugar tiene suficientes armas para derrotarlo o la suficiente defensa como para resistir hasta que llegue ayuda de la onu o algo-

_-_Veras haci como la mina N2 que pusieron fue de la ONU y era su mejor arma y viste que es la única que le hiso daño y nisiquiera lo destrullo es por eso que existe esta organización llamada NERV cuya misión es derrotar a esos seres llamados ángeles –

-¿Y cual es mi papel en todo esto?-

-Lo sabras cuando llegemos-

luego de llegar a los cuarteles y estar dando vueltas por un buen rato

-¿Misato estas segura de que sabes donde estamos? … porque creo que es por alla- señalando una puerta por la cual un egundo después apareció una rubia con una bata blanca de doctora

-Misato como es que te pierdes si llevas trabajando años en este lugar-

-Pero si es enorme y todos los pasadisos son iguales-

-Ahhhhhhh-dio un suspiro la doctora –Bueno tu debes ser el hijo del comandante Shinji Ikari-

-En efecto señorita ese es mi nombre pero- La temperatura empeso a fluctuar en el pasillo subia y bajaba drásticamente sin razón aparente _–Control shinji recuerda el control es la base del equilibrio-_ … -Pero le agradecería que no le diera semejante titulo como el de padre a esa despreciable criatura-

-ehhhhmmmm bueno creo que debemos irnos ya que el angel se esta recuperando rápidamente- la doctora y misat ya no tenían aliento habían sentido como si se les cargase el peso del mundo en los hombros por un momento mas las bajadas y subidas de la temperatura estaban algo atontadas pero eso no detuvo a la doctora de presentarse mientras caminaban –Por cierto mi nombre es Ritsuko Akagi directora del projecto E y jefa técnica de programación de NERV-

-Es un placer doctora Akagi- dijo ya totalmente tranquilo el joven Ikari

Cuando porfin llegaron Shinji se altero al ver lo que parecía ser una de las fuentes del poder que sintió cuando entro al geo-frente

-Esto es el Evangelion unidad 01 o EVA-01 es el arma definitiva de la humanidad en su lucha contra los ángeles –

Shinji estaba sin palabras recordando el insidente de su madre cuando una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos –Parece que al fin llegaste… hola Shnji- eso fue todo lo que necesito para regresar por completo a la realidad y que su ira fuera inmensa seria poco (Los diálogos que están en negrita son en este caso de una voz aspera y maligna)

**-Tu no eres humano nisiquiera eres un animal eres le mas parecido a un demonio de lo que nadie deveria ser- **desapareciendo de su lugar y apareciendo a espaldas de Gendo con sus dagas presionando ligeramente su cuello **–Nisiquiera merecese vivir… debería de matarte y cortar tu alma para que desaparezcas de una vez por todas-**

Gendo no tenia la menor idea de que pensar según los informes Shinji deveria ser un adolecente retraido depresivo y dependiente de los demás y sobretodo buscar su aprobación y en su lugar encuentra a alguien seguro y con una habilidades que ningún humano debería de tener y mucho menos que lo estuviera amenasando con dos dagar que tenían un resplandor tenue de verde y morado pero el tenia que aparentar tener el control almenos por el momento

-Y que aras si mematas condenaras a esta organización a que sea disuelta y por lo tanto los ángeles destruirán el mundo- creía que con ese argumento no habría forma de que lo matara pero nunca se imaguino lo que Shinji le contestaría

-**Tienes razón seria una lastima pero este mundo solo es uno de tantos haci que no seria irreparable y a esos angeles los podría derrotar yo mismo haci que no veo el caso… aunque con todo el alboroto que pasaría con la prensa mundial y todos los problemas que me daría esos "ángeles" como les llaman porque no se nada de ellos te as ganado un poco mas de vida recuerda mis palabras Gendo podras ser un mal necesario por el momento pero no eres indispensable haci que mas te vale comportarte-** Luego de eso guardo sus dagas y desaparecio para luego aparecer junto a misato y ritsuko que miraban con una mescla de miedo y asombro lo que este niño había hecho HABIA AMENAZADO AL COMANDANTE GENERAL DE NERV Y POSIBLEMENTE UNO DEL HOMBRES MAS PODEROSOS DEL MUNDO CONO SI NO FUERA NADA Y MAS AUN EL COMANDANTE NO PUDO MAS QUE ARGUMENTAR PARA QUE NO FUERA COMBENIENTE QUE LO MATARA

Gendo se sobaba el cuello que tenia una leve cortada que extrañamente no parava de sangrar aunque levemente –Por cierto estas dagas están envenenadas haci que ese corte tardara en cerar unos días – dijo ya mas tranquilo y despreocupado Shinji al ver que matarlo no seria conveniente en ese momento pero que no seria problema en caso de ser necesario –De todos modos no creo que me hallas llamado solamente para saludar e Rokobunji-

Gendo ya no podía aguantarlo mas esto era inaudito pero demostrando una gran habilidad con su póker face seguía pareciendo tranquilo a pesar de todo pero su tono de voz se notaba su enojo.

-Te he llamado para que pilotees el EVA-01 y derrotes al ángel-

-Dejame ver si entiendo… me llamas luego de 10 años de no verme y havandonarme luego de la muerte de mi madre para que pelee contra un monstruo que desconosco sus habilidades pero que a resistido la explosión directa de una mina N2 dentro de un robot gigante que nunca había visto- eso si que sonaba a una locura enorme pero era su ultima esperanza

-Si- fue la simple respuesta del comandante que seguía tomándose el cuello con la mano enguantada que se estaba tiñendo de rojo por la sangre

-No- fue tan simple como eso –este planeta no me es indispensable- todos lo miraban horrorizado hablaba como si pudiera ir de planeta en planeta y que este fuera uno mas aunque con todas las cosas raras que pasaban cerca de ellos

-ENTONCES PARA QUE VINISTE?- ya no podía controlar su voz aunque su rostro no expresaba nada su voz ya se estaba fastidiando este mocoso estaba jugando con el

-Tranquilizate Gendo tu no puedes levantarme la voz si saves lo que te combiene- esa sonrisa tranquila pero amenazate

-En ese caso llamen a Rei –

-Pero señor apensas esta viva-

-pero lo sigue estando-

-Hai comandante-

Luego de unos pocos segundos se escucha el ruido de unas ruedas de camilla de hospital y aparecen unos médicos con una camilla en la cual estaba una joven chica de unos 15 años con el pelo azul-celeste corto… muchas vendas y llesos tenia conectado un suero pero quería levantarse

-Tu si que eres bajo e Gendo crees que me podras convencer con eso?- luego de decir eso hubo un pequeño temblor y calleron escombros del techo todos se alejaron pero la pobre chica no podía ni moverse lansandose directo sobre ella la proteguio con su cuerpo y dijo –Proteccion de luz- un escudo de luz se formo alrededor de ellos pero fu nnecesario poruqe el brazo de EVA se levanto e intercepto los escombros antes de que calleran a la luz que se estaba disipando al no sentir el impacto –GENDO ESPERO QUE PAGEN BIEN POR ESTO DE PILOTEAR EL EVA-

Gendo sonrio porque al parecer había logrado su cometido sin embargo –Que ni se te ocurra querer combertirme en una de tus piesas en tu retorcido juego pero sin embargo es mi deber mantener el equilibrio y eso hare- un pequeño escalofrio recorrio su espalda mientras miraba a shinji que parecía no haberse movido ni un centimetro

-En ese caso sígueme shinji- dijo la doctora que al ver lo que iso shinji sobretodo esa extraña luz que lo cubrió como un escudo hasta que el brazo del EVA se moviera por si mismo que eso ya era impresionante… al ver todo eso y como amenazo al comandante lo mejor era caerle bien a este chico

(Cambio de esena extremadamente conveniente \°-°/)

-Bien shinji en resumen el EVA es como una extencion de tu cuerpo haci que solo intenta pelear lo mejor que puedas-

-Hehe esto será divertido- _-Esto será perfecto como practica para pelear con los demonios de la leguion –_

Al llegar a la superficie y liberar los seguros

-Bien EVA-01 es momento de ver lo que puedes hacer- lansandoce a la batalla como si siempre hubiera usado un EVA era casi como si fuera el EVA el que se estaba moviendo

-Imposible… revisen los signos vitales del piloto, el psycografo quiero saber si esta en estado bersek-

-Todos los signos están estables y el psycografo no muestra anomalías… doctora es el piloto quien esta haciendo eso-

-N N NO PUEDE SER SU SINCRONISACION ES DEL 70% ESTABLE CON LIGEROS SALTOS AL 90%- Mientras que en el dogma central todos estaban sorprendidos de la sincronisacion y la habilidad del piloto este tenia sus propios problemas

-HOIGAAAANNNNN ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR COMO ROMPER ESE MALDITO CAMPO ANARANJADO TODOS MIS GOLPES LOS DESVIA-

La doctora recuperandoce de su estado de shock –Shinji ese es el campo AT tu también puedes generar uno en tu hombrera izquierda hay un cuchillo progresivo con eso quisa puedas atravesarlo-

-OSE QUE ME MANDAN EN ESTE ROBOT GIGANTE CON UN CUCHILLO QUE QUIZA NISIQUIERA ESTAN SEGUROS DE QUE PUEDA ATRAVESAR SU DEFENSA?... _-eso será una discusión para después el cuchillo al parecer solo logra rasgar la barrera pero esta se regenera intentaremos otra cosa no quería usar maná todavía pero en vista de que mandaron a la guerra sin balas algo tengo que hacer-_

Todos estaban reconsiderando que tan buen trabajo había hecho preparandoce tanto tiempo para la batalla contra los angeles cuando no estaban seguros de que tuvieran armas que realmente pudieran atravesar su defensa … mas luego de un minuto shinji esta vez con una voz mucho mas tranquila y al parecer divertido por alguna idea hablo –Doctora akagi usted cree que podrían enviarme alguna de las armas que hay en el vestidor junto a mi ropa?- esto parecía una petición ridícula pues si sus armas que eran las mas avanzadas del mundo no podían hacerle frente a ese monstruo que armas podría tener un niño que si lo hisiera –Se que suena loco pero tengo un plan- luego de eso ritsuko pensó que mal no podría hacer

-Que alguien valla por esas dagas que están con su ropa y la envíen a la superficie ya-

-Pero doctora…-

-Nada de peros aprensurense si quieren salvar a la humanidad-

-Si doctora-

Cuando porfin lograron llevar las armas las cuales al parecer eran como cualquier otra armas pero de todas formas las enviaron a la superficie en uno de los elevadores

-Van en camino shinji-

-No es por apurarlos pero esto no pinta bien haci que DONDEEEEE ESTANNNNN-

-saldran a tu izquierda 5 calles-

-Entendido- del suelo salio un pequeño objeto de metal y shinji una vez empujo al angel el EVA tomo una posición extraña mientras muchos círculos brillantes aparecieron a su alrededor –MAGIA ARCANA: EXPANSIÓN MATERIAL- luego de eso todos los círculos desaparecieron en el aire como si nunca hubieran existido pero el pequeño objeto metalico que salio expulsado de suelo empeso a ganar tamaño asta ser proporcional con el EVA – Sello druídico: Liveracion- la daga tomo un tenue brillo verdoso y morado mientras el EVA se colocaba en posición de pelea apollado en sus piernas y una mano en una posición que lo haci ver como un animal mientras que la mano que sostenia la daga estaba frente al rostro del EVA –BIEN EVA-01 VEAMOS QUE PUEDES HACER- la lucha o mejr dicho la masacre porque luego de que Shinji consiguiera la daga toda esperansa se esfumo del angel si la lucha antes era pareja ahora se inclinaba totalmente hacia Shinji el cual corto con la daga el campo AT del angel como si no existiera le conecto un furte rodillaso man dando a volasr al angel cuando se intento levantar fue apuñalado por shinji por todo el torax y luego al ver que todavía seguía vivo bio una esfera roja en el centro de su pecho y se desidio a destruirla mientras el angel agonizaba hiso lo ultimo que se le ocurrio se abalanso sobre el EVA e implosiono causando un cgrater y una explocion en forma de cruz luego de que terminara la explosión y todo estuviera en llamas el EVA salio de entre las llamas como si saliera del mismo infierno –Dogma central el angel a sido silenciado- dijo con un amplia sonrisa en el rostro shinji la adrenalina de una batalla a pesar de no ser muy larga luego de usar algo de magia arcana la cual esperaba no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de la legion… pero no se comparaba en nada al entrenamiento la lucha real a matar le había dado mas adrenalina que nada pero el sabia que debía controlarse había cometido muchos errores y solo había ganado por que el enemigo fue tomado por sorpresa con estos pensamientos se diriguio de regreso al dogma central con su primera victoria contra las fuerzas que buscan la destrucción.

-Cuando l tercer eleguido llege quiero que se le ponga en custodia por insubordinación y amenaza a un oficial superior- fueron las frias palabras de Gendo cuando se estaba retirando de la sala de control el pensaba que luego de la lucha shinji estaría cansado y podría apresarlo para averiaguar que es lo que estaba pasando todo parecía fuera del panorama pero la derrota del angel y que shinji se volviera piloto eran cosas beneficiosas su nueva actitud y esas extrañas habilidades sullas eran un misterio y podrían desacer el panorama en cualquier momento

-No crees que es un poco exesivo? Vamos nos acaba de salvar de un angel-

Gendo no respondio a eso

Bueno eso es todo por este cap espero que le alla gustado saben que siempre pueden comentar recuerden este es el primer fic publicado de EVA-WOW

Por los cambios de actitud de shinji les recuerdo que es en parte huargen mas el estudio de la brujería y su historia con su padre lo isieron perder los estrivos un par de veces en este cap pero ya se ira tranquilizando y el comandante aprenderá unas cuantas lecciones de respeto en el próximo cap. Comenten cualquier corrección es bien recibida =^-^=


	4. Chapter 4

**Tercer capitulo**

**Una nueva vida en tokio-3 y la iniciación de Rei:**

Luego de que Shinji bajara de la Eva fue recibido por un grupo de hombres en trajes negros

-Shinji Ikari se le ha acusado de amenaza a un oficial superior… se le colocara en una celda por el tiempo estimado de 1 mes con el cual único caso de que salida previa será por el ataque de un ángel-

-Es esto acaso una broma?- dijo con pequeñas risas ahogadas

-No señor esto es un arresto… por favor no se resista- dijo el hombre y se acercó para esposarlo y por sorpresa shinji no forcejeo simplemente se dejó esposar

-Solo quiero que le digan algo a Gendo… que si se atreve a tocar mis cosas se va a arrepentir- Luego de eso todo fue tranquilo hasta llegar a una de las celdas en lo profundo de NERV

Luego de unas horas

-Creo que ya estuvo no pasare la noche aquí- diciéndole eso a la nada se dispuso a salir –Por el poder de la luna y la tierra…-Mientras decía eso una rara energía verde brillante se arremolinaba en sus manos –Expulsión de Aura- un proyectil del tamaño de una pelota de futbol se estrelló contra la puerta de la celda destrozándola –Parece que me excedí con la fuerza pero da igual he- parecía no importarle todos los hombres enormes con trajes negros que se lanzaban sobre el – Magia arcana de hielo… escudo de hielo- con ese escudo translucido pero impenetrable no se fijó ni cuando sacaron sus armas y le intentaron disparar todas las balas quedaban aplastadas contra el hielo sin siquiera rasguñarlo… luego de un rato de caminar por los pasillos de NERV se vio parado frente a la puerta de la oficina del comandante.

La puerta se abrió con tal tranquilidad que Gendo no pensó que la persona que entraba tuviera tal presencia era shinji _–N...NN...NO PUEDE SER SI LO ENCERRE EN LOS CALABOSOS DE NERV HACE UNAS HORAS COMO DIABLOS SE ESCAPO?- _-¿Por qué has venido?

-Lo sabes perfectamente Gendo como se te ocurrió que una celda tan endeble podría contenerme?... bien vine para decirte que quiero discutir los términos de mi contrato como piloto-

-y que es lo que quieres definir con tu contrato?- era verdadera curiosidad la que sentía Gendo quiso con esto podría retomar parte de su escenario

-tengo algunas condiciones… se me pagara el sueldo ya asignado, también quiero que se cree una división para que pueda darle algunas lecciones a ambas pilotos…-cuando dijo esto Gendo se le saltaron los ojos como sabia el de la otra piloto? –estoy seguro de que la otro piloto y Rei pueden pelear sin problemas pero una vez que deje este lugar alguien tiene que estar alerta por si se aparecen más ángeles luego de mi partida y no confiare en nadie que no halla entrenado yo mismo dado que mis habilidades son algo que no les incumbe…-

-Piloto esta consiente de que me tendrá que dar un informe detallado de esos entrenamientos y de sus habilidades en combate- _-Bien con esto poder obtener información por los informes o sino le diré a Rei como un espía en estos entrenamientos-_

-ese punto es aceptable pero el reporte de su progreso junto con mis habilidades cualquier pedido fuera de eso de información por parte de cualquier personal de NERV será tomado como un insulto y el programa se suspenderá junto con la pérdida de memoria de los entrenamientos para las dos pilotos y mi renuncia inmediata…-

-Esas condiciones son aceptables… se te pondrá a cargo de eso bajo el mando de NERV y sus instalaciones con las clausulas ya estipuladas esa división estará bajo la supervisión de la mayor katsuragi y ese punto no es discutible no podemos permitirnos ninguna lesión innecesaria de ninguno de los pilotos operativos… aparte de eso alguna clausula?-

-… la mayor me propuso vivir con ella cuando venía hacia NERV me parece que ya que ella tendrá que supervisar al grupo se me transfiriera a su vivienda la cual quisiera que cambiaran por una más grande te daré las especificaciones de cómo debe ser eso y que la primera elegida sea transferida a un apartamento contiguo o en el mismo edificio para que sea más sencillo el reunirse y practicar cuando la segunda venga a tokio-3 hablaremos sobre eso y eso es todo-

-Si eso es todo te puedes reto…-

-A no me olvidaba sé que a Rei le hiciste algo por lo que te obedece ciegamente por lo cual… Rei puedes pasar- cuando Rei entro en la habitación atravesó el enorme espacio entre la puerta y el escritorio de Gendo parándose al lado de shinji con una mirada seria y su rostro inexpresivo –Rei el comandante tiene algo que decirte-

-Rei a partir de ahora vivirás en el apartamento contiguo al de la de la mayor katsuragi y el tercer elegido para facilitar el entrenamiento que se te dará el piloto Ikari estarán en un grupo llamado…-

-Perdón pero el nombre lo pongo yo se llamara Azeroth y no es discutible-

-eso no tiene importancia pero está bien… eso y que se te prohíbe dar cualquier información de este entrenamiento a cualquier personal de NERV…-

-Incluyendo al comandante- dijo shinji con una sonrisa confiada mientras Rei lo miraba desconcertada y Gendo hacia uso de todo su autocontrol para no saltar y atacar a shinji

-Es eso una orden comandante?- Pregunto Rei una vez recupero la compostura

-Si Rei-

-Creo que eso es todo ya me voy… a y diles a tus gorilas que la próxima vez no intentar **meterse en mi camino**- Una vez que shinji salió de la oficina Gendo se dirigió a Rei

-Rei quiero que averigües lo más que puedas del pasado del tercer elegido-

-Hai-

-Puedes retirarte- y mientras Rei se iba Gendo planeaba como reestablecer su escenario –Parece que dejarte allí no fue del todo conveniente shinji… cuál es tu secreto-

(Ya en el estacionamiento de NERV)

-Y dime Misato hay algo interesante en esta ciudad aparte de que la atacan seres de otro mundo?- pregunto con la mayor normalidad shinji

-Bueno… he he eso es una de las cosas más resaltantes pero esta ciudad en una fortaleza la fortaleza definitiva de la humanidad y hay algo que te tengo que mostrar al atardecer-

-y que podrá ser… a lo olvidaba deberíamos ir a casa para empacar tus cosas-

-y por qué debería de empacar mis cosas?-

-Porque te conseguí un nuevo departamento… para la tarde Gendo debe de haberlo conseguido-

-Y con…-

-Es uno de los términos de mi contrato-

-Bueno en ese caso hay que ir al apartamento para empacar las cosas- dijo mientras se subía a su auto que a pesar de estar un poco dañado por la pasada carrera por sus vidas huyendo del ángel seguía en pie

-Hai- shinji se subía al lugar del copiloto sin imaginar lo que estaba por pasar

-Sujétate bien shinji-kunnnnnnnnnnnn- el auto salió disparado ni bien llego a la superficie a shinji le pareció que estaba en un toro mecánico no entendía como la mayor tenía tanta suerte para no estrellarse con nada era un milagro… si creyó que volar en un grifo era alocado esto no tenía punto de comparación. –Yyyyy ya llegamos-Dijo una alegre Misato mientras shinji se agarra fuertemente el pecho teniendo un leve infarto

_-Quien le haya dado la licencia deberás que está loco-_Luego de subir por el ascensor…

-Bueno Shinji que te parece lo que fue mi apartamento :D cuantos recuerdos TT_TT pero bueno ;D hay que comenzar a empacar todo esto- Dijo la mayor mientras sacaba cosas de todos los aparadores y las arrumaba en el piso

-Ne Misato ¿no crees que deberíamos buscar unas cajas para ponerlas?-

-Si en eso tienes razón, creo que iré a la tienda cercana y veré si me pueden dar algunas cajas-

Cuando Misato salió del apartamento lo primero que hiso shinji fue pararse en medio del apartamento –Choque eléctrico canónico- una descarga de pocos amperios salió de su cuerpo y en algunos lugares del apartamento sonaron unas chispas y algo de humo salió de ellos –Parece que monitoreas a tu propio personal ¿No Gendo? Bueno eso se acabó- luego de eso se puso a ordenar las cosas que estaban en el suelo para ver en que cajas poner todo.

-Shinji-un ya llegue… que huele a quemado?-

-No se quiso algún vecino se le quemo la comida- dijo astutamente shinji

-Bueno, no importa conseguí algunas cajas pero no sé si quepa todo son algo pequeñas-

-Quizá algún vecino tenga algunas deberías ir a ver-

-Quizá ahora vengo- en cuando salió shinji desapareció a toda velocidad hacia NERV como se le había olvidado recoger sus dagas, si sus maestros estuvieran aquí seguro le hubieran dado una buena paliza por olvidar algo tan preciado y poderoso.

Al entrar sigilosamente a las instalaciones de NERV activo su modo oculto y apresuro el paso-_lo más seguro es que estén en el laboratorio o con el EVA-_ bueno tenía razón sintió la energía sema oscura de las dagas y fue directo al laboratorio allí pudo ver que estaba la doctora Akagi con algunos científicos discutiendo algo, con la daga atrás de unos vidrios y con algunos cables pegados a ella – _MAGIA ARCANA: EXPANSIÓN MATERIAL REVERTIR- _las dagas empezaron a perder tamaño y luego de tomarlas sigilosamente desapareció de allí.

-Bueno en conclusión no sabemos de qué material están hechas ni que es ese resplandor solo sabemos que el veneno no es descifrable pero que afecta menormente a toda cosa viva ya que es corrosivo y evita que las células sanguíneas se coagulen… Y DONDE ESTAN?- la doctora Akagi grito desesperadamente vio tras el vidrio y ya no estaba el comandante se iba a enfurecer de seguro le pidió explícitamente que las analizara y descifrara su origen y en pleno laboratorio desaparecen -¿qué es lo que está pasando?, hagan un escaneo quiero saber si están en las instalaciones pero ya traten de encontrar cualquier anormalidad energética compatible con la energía de las dagas-

-Hai doctora- dijo una chica de pelo castaño mientras tecleaba furiosamente su ordenador –Doctora encontré una señal es algo débil pero está acompañada de otra energía similar las cuales se mueven a gran velocidad con la aparente ruta de escape que da a la ciudad-

-Pon las cámaras y sella los pasadizos no podemos perimir que se pierdan estos objetos-

-Señora ya las intente encender pero lo que sea que las tenga va más rápido de lo que pueden ver las cámaras, el sellado de los pasadizos está completo pero al parecer el objetivo ha cambiado de rumbo ahora se dirige a la salida del centro-

-_Maldición parece que puede rastrearme… magia druídica: sello-_ las dagas en sus manos perdieron su brillo _–espero que eso me dé algo de tiempo-_

-Señora la energía de las dagas ha desaparecido y la otra fuente de energía está apunto de escapar-

-Sella todas las salidas maya rápido-

-Si se… lo siento señora el objetivo los sensores no detectan nada-

-¿Estas segura?, revisa las cámaras de todas las salidas no se puede haber desvanecido en el aire- la doctora no sabía pero para shinji eso si era posible

-UFFF eso si fue arriesgado y tuve que usar magia arcana de viento para poder salir de allí eso no es bueno algunos demonios menores no dejaran pasar esto seguro vendrán a dar una mirada esto no es bueno… bueno no me preocupare más de la cuenta lo importante ahora es que llegue a casa antes que Misato para que nadie me pueda culpar de esto- con esas palabras salió disparado hacia el ex apartamento de la mayor a toda velocidad, salto por la venta del baño cayendo dentro del apartamento y justo a tiempo al parecer por que en ese momento suena el ruido de la puerta de la casa siendo abierta.

-Shinji tenías razón la vecina de abajo tenia cajas, creo que con esto será suficiente para llevar todo… shinji-un ¿dónde estás?-

-A lo ciento Misato tuve que ir al baño un momento, si creo que con esto vasta-

-¿Y tus cosas shinji?-

-Están aquí- dijo señalado su mochila que no era ni siquiera grande era de un tamaño moderado, de cuero gris, lo único que resaltaba era un libre algo voluminoso que estaba atado a la mochila de una manera que parecía envuelto en ella

-¿Que hai tienes todas tus cosas?-

-Si nunca necesite muchas cosas materiales para vivir hace que solo tengo esto,… son un par de cambios de ropa y algunas cosas que son regalos de despedida de mis amigos… y esto- dijo sosteniendo el libro entre manos el cual ahora sin las correas se notaba que tenía unos detalles en bajo relieve muy peculiares.

-¿Y ese libro de qué es?- dijo Misato mientras se inclinaba para tomarlo cuando shinji ya lo había vuelto a colocar en un segundo en las correas de su mochila

-Lo siento Misato pero este libro es muy personal y valioso para mí,… no te lo puedo dar y como amigos que somos quisiera pedirte que por favor no lo intentes leer a mis espadas- dijo shinji serio, aunque quisiera ella no podría abrirlo porque tenía un sello en las correar y si lo sacaba había un hechizo que evitaba que pudiera ser abierto y si todo eso fallaba se necesitaba su mana aunque en una porción ínfima para que el texto de pudiera leer y lo primero que decía era un autohechiso que quien lo leyera quedase inconsciente por la falta de energía ya que solo se necesitaba el mana que hay en un ser vivo normal para ejecutarse y no se necesitaba entrenamiento y el hechizo en si activa un sello arcano en el cuerpo de shinji que le había que el hechizo ha sido usado,… sé que todo eso parece exagerado y muy complejo pero para shinji ese libro significaba su vida aparte de todos sus entrenamientos y sucesos así que se alguien tratara de leerlo eso lo detendría ya que esa información en manos equivocadas podría costarle la vida… a lo olvidaba para asegurarse de que no fuera destruido al ser atacado se cativa un sello druídico que lo envuelve en el escudo "Árbol del comienzo de la vida" el cual se regenera a una taza increíble y aparte tiene un sello de luz que activa el hechizo "protección de luz" el cual impediría en el hipotético caso de que el árbol no resistiera o su regeneración no alcanzará para parar al atacante e hechizo protegería su preciado libro durante 72 horas antes de que se acabe el maná que posee y el hechizo se deshaga (Como vemos es mejor no meterse con el libro de shinji) a pesar de todas estas medidas de seguridad shinji siempre se preocupaba un poco por si alguien lo leía,… pero como estaba conociendo a la mayor y le parecía una persona agradable decidió pedirle por las buenas que no lo leyese.

-No te preocupes shinji-un no lo are- dijo sonriente la mayor tratando de aligerar el ambiente

-Bueno,… porque no empezamos a empacar las cosas para poder irnos de una ves?- dijo también sonriendo shinji

-Esa es una buena idea pero como sabremos a qué hora estará el apartamento al que nos va a mandar el comandante-

-No te preocupes está aquí cerca en las afueras de la ciudad sé que es un poco apartado pero creo que será lo mejor cuando hable con él le especifique varias cosas, creo que será de tu agrado-

-Gracias shinji-un-

-A otra cosa la primera se mudara al apartamento contiguo al nuestro,… creo que te lo informare de inmediato a partir de mañana se establece una nueva sección de la cual soy representante y tu serás la que monitoree que no haya ninguna lesión innecesaria en los entrenamientos que proporcionare a los pilotos 1 y 2-

-El comandante ya aprobó eso?- dijo muy sorprendida

-si estará todo listo mañana ya que esta no es mi batalla proporcionare entrenamiento a los pilotos para cuando me valla allá alguien cerca que pueda auxiliar este mundo si esos "ángeles" atacan más adelante,… supongo que el entrenamiento durara un año o un año y medio a más tardar, lo ciento pero a partir de allí yo… tengo que atender otros asuntos y ya no poder estar aquí –

-Me parece estupendo pero ¿Qué es eso tan importante por lo que nos dejaras?- Misato trataba de sacar algo de información pero shinji era una caja fuerte que no podía abrir

-Eso no es necesario que lo sepas y por el momento tampoco importa mucho,… bueno ya tenemos que irnos-

-Per…- su voz fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre, cuando fue a abrir allí estaba uno de los agentes de la sección 2

-Señorita katsuragi y piloto shinji Ikari se les ha reasignado de vivienda estoy aquí para escoltarlos a su nueva residencia- dijo seriamente el hombre que no se andaba con rodeos

-Si no se preocupe agente denos un momento- dijo de forma divertida shinji mientras de volteaba y recogía casi todas las cajas y las apilaba en sus brazos - Listo famoso- dijo mientras Misato miraba asombrada como shinji se llevaba todas sus cosas como si no pesaran nada.

El agente bufo antes de seguir al chico al estacionamiento seguido posteriormente por Misato. Cuando llegaron Misato no lo podía creer era una casa con un jardín y un cuarto grande en la parte posterior con una pequeña pileta al lado en el jardín.

-El comandante no encontró un apartamento en las afueras con la estructura que pidió piloto pero esta casa cumple con lo que se necesita como vera ay un cuarto en la parte posterior donde podrá realizar el entrenamiento y la primera vivirá con ustedes la casa tiene tres cuartos y el dormitorio principal, una cocina, dos baños y un estudio- con eso dicho el agente subió al auto y se fue dejando a shinji, Misato y sus cosas en la puerta de la casa

-Bueno creo que no es lo que pedí pero servirá- dijo shinji distraídamente mientras tomaba las cajas y entraba a la casa –¿Misato no piensas pasar? – pregunto alzando una ceja shinji al ver que la mayor estaba estupefacta por la casa, levantando los hombros entro –No creo que se quede hace mucho tiempo- dijo cuándo dejo las cajas en la entrada, luego se quitó los zapatos y empezó a caminar por la casa que al parecer carecía de muebles a excepción de una cama en el dormitorio principal y una sillón en el estudio –Excelente aquí podre poner todos los libros que necesito de ingeniería y de biotecnología- si shinji también había aprendido ingeniería de su maestro gnómico y la verdad es que al principio no le atrajo mucho la idea pero luego de ver lo efectivas que podrían será algunas de las cosillas de la ingeniería como por ejemplo los explosivos y bombas de humo como también los lentes de aumento de visión eran algunas de las cosas que lo habían hecho profundizar en lo que se refería a ingeniería y descubrir que su madre fue una eminente científica lo ayudo mucho a estudiar lo que se refería a biotecnología ya que estaba en este mundo "aprende lo que puede ofrecer mientras todavía no se cruzara con la legión" esas eran palabras de su maestro gnómico el cual estaba muy feliz de conocer que en este planeta la tecnología era algo mucho más común que en Azeroth.

Cuando siguió y entro al dijo de entrenamiento –Bueno es un inicio aunque tendremos que hacer algunos cambios para que soporte el entrenamiento que tengo en mente- en eso recordó una de las últimas conversaciones que tuvo con el consejo unos días antes de que fuera nombrado guardián de equilibrio

_"-Consejo de estado pensando y si en algún momento por algún motivo tuviera que enseñar alguna de estas técnicas que me son conferidas a alguien para que me ayude a combatir la legión o para salvar a alguien, ¿tengo permiso para hacerlo?-_

_-NO- fue la respuesta de la mayoría pero malfurion tenía algo que decir y pidió la palabra_

_-Compañeros es inevitable que en algún momento le sea conveniente a nuestro joven guerrero el compartir algunos de sus conocimientos y cuando sea su nombramiento el será parte del consejo y por lo tanto tendrá autonomía hace que propongo de que en ese hipotético caso se use el "sello druídico del alumno confidente" este sello fue diseñado para que los druidas más jóvenes no compartieran su conocimiento con alguna otra raza de ser capturados podrían activarlo para que su conocimiento druídico sea borrado por completo de sus mentes,… y de ser necesario el druida que coloco el sello podrá usarlo para acabar con la vida si su aprendiz es corrompido y se sale de control… no es nuestro mejor aspecto pero era por la seguridad del conocimiento druídico y de nuestra raza, todos los alumnos tenían la elección de recibirlo y aprender hasta convertirse en druidas de toda ley y en ese momento se les daba la elección de quitarse el sello por sí mismos y de tomar algún pupilo o de no aprender el arte druídico… no me siento orgulloso pero eso nos pareció lo mejor en su momento-_

_-Tranquilo compañero elfo aquí no estamos para criticar las costumbres de ninguna raza pero creo que esa es una solución viable,… compañero elfo de sangre si no me equivoco su raza tenía un sello arcano similar para que sus aprendices no pudieran hablar del conocimiento impartido por su maestro masque con otro que tuviera el sello-_

_-Tiene razón monje ese era un requisito hasta que se graduaran de la academia arcana así se mantenía en secreto el conocimiento para que cualquier boca floja no dijera nada a externos-_

_-Nosotros los orcos tenemos un sello de lealtad que es tan fuerte que si tu pupilo te jura que no dirá nada de lo que le enseñes ni de nuestras artes a terceros que no tenga el mismo sello,… yo propongo ante el consejo de que si se utilizan estos sellos en el ser al cual el joven shinji admita como alumno será suficiente para que se le pueda entrenar-_

_El consejo delibero unos minutos mientras un expectante shinji estaba completamente nervioso_

_-Bueno a votar- luego de la votación todos aceptaron de que si se le colocaban los tres sellos se le podría enseñar las artes de combate y macuicas de todas las razas con un agregado-Joven shinji no se le podrá enseñar como quitar ni remover ninguno de estos tres sellos nunca a ningún alumno de lo contrario deberá borrar toda su memoria o en su defecto matarlo y desaparecer el cuerpo de la existencia para que ningún demonio encuentre su cuerpo con algún rastro de mana o energía druídica, acepta las condiciones?-_

_-Sí, acepto las condiciones, si en algún momento recibo algún alumno debo de colocar los tres sellos correspondientes y me queda prohibido enseñarle como poner o rumor dichos sellos o proporcionar cualquier conocimiento que le ayude a poder quitarlo, de ser el caso que llegara a quitarse alguno de dichos sellos mi deber es borrar todos sus recuerdo de mi o del entrenamiento y en su defecto de no poder hacerlo debo matarlo o matarla y desaparecer su cuerpo de la existencia, esto implica que debo destrozar tanto su alma como su cuerpo para que nadie conozca jamás los secretos de azeroth,… quisiera saber y si yo lograra contactar al consejo y presentara a algún o alguna pupila que haya demostrado que es digno podría pedir una audiencia para que se considere un examen y de aprobarlo se le removieran los sellos?-_

_-Eso se verá el día en que nos volvamos a ver pero por el momento esas son las condiciones de tener un pupilo joven shinji, entender que no podemos confiar en ñadi si confiamos en usted es porque lo tenemos en nuestra más alta estima pero cada representante debería de aprobarlo para dejar a alguien más el legado de su raza y que dicho representante lo considere digno o digna, hasta entonces ese es nuestro veredicto-dijo el monje y todo el consejo asiento fuertemente_

_-Hai consejo-"_

_-Bueno creo que no hai de otra tendré que sellar a la primera y a la segunda o segundo para poder entrenarlos, aunque será mejor hace me asegurare por completo de que Rei no le diga nada al comandante.-_luego de eso salió del dijo de entrenamiento y se sentó en el jardín mientras sentía la energía natura que emanaba la tierra y las plantas a su alrededor –Ahora si me siento como en casa- dijo para luego dar un gran respiro de relajación mientras la energía natura se arremolinaba a su alrededor y las plantas del jardín empezaban a crecer poco a poco pero a un ritmo aceleradísimo y algunas gotas de agua de la pileta empezaban a flotar alrededor de esta, shinji sentía como la energía natural se movía suavemente de forma natural se acercaba a él no era una cosa forzada como la magia arcana sino que era una energía que entra en uno y salía libremente –En estos momentos me siento realmente libre- pero su concentración se rompió cuando holló la puerta de la salida trasera de la casa y sintió como era observado, la sensación era realmente molesta así que abriendo los ojos y dando un fuerte suspiro se paró –¿Que sucede Misato?- dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos en los que notaba paz

-Es que verte meditar y ver como la naturaleza crecía fue muy relajante, creo que tu relajación es contagiosa-

-No te ha asustado que las plantas crecieran hace de rápido?-

-He shinji he visto bastantes cosas por hoy de ti como para saber que cualquier cosas viniendo de ti es posible- luego de decir eso se dio la vuelta y regreso al interior de la casa

-Que interesante parece que encontré a alguien que me acepta con facilidad- dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba por el ahora muy frondoso jardín cuando nota la mirada de alguien desde el segundo piso de la casa –Parece que Rei ya nos esperaba…-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH REI CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO- grito una histérica Misato al entrar distraídamente a una habitación fue recibida por un saludo monocorde de la peli azul

-Lo ciento mayor no sabía que la iba a asustar-dijo Rei con una leve reverencia pero antes de que Misato respondiera se hoyo el grito de shinji

-Misato por favor pídele a Rei que venga al dijo de entrenamiento tengo que hablar con ella-

-Bueno Rei ya lo oíste pero por favor ya no te aparezcas de la nada-

-Si mayor- con eso dicho Rei se dirigió al dijo en la parte posterior y cuando entro encontró a shinji haciendo muchos símbolos raros en las paredes con un cincel y una tinta azulada oscura –Ikari-un que haces?-

-Los preparativos para que podamos empezar el entrenamiento mañana primero tenemos que hablar sobre algo- al decir eso pareció que acabo porque tapo la tinta y se dirigió a su mochila donde guardo todo –Siéntate portor- pidió amablemente shinji señalando un lugar frente a él,… cuando Rei se sentó la miro fijamente a los ojos –Rei allanan dime la verdad y solo la verdad, según tu voluntad quisieras conocer los poderes que te ofrezco pero con la condición de que recibas con ellos tres sellos que evitaran que hables con nadie excepto con él o la 2° sobre cualquier cosa referente al entrenamiento y si se te es obligada o algo por el estilo a hablar puedas por voluntad propia borrar todos estos conocimientos y si eso no pasa autorizarme a matarte usando dicho sello y por ultimo un sello de lealtad para que puedas hacer el juramento de iniciación, esa tendrá que ser tu decisión por voluntad propia dime quieres ser entrenada?-

-… no lo sé- en Rei apareció lo que nunca había aparecido la duda y su propia voluntad cual era?

-Dime si es tu voluntad aprender estos secretos con todo lo que conllevan-

-s.. Si-susurro apenas audible Rei sintiendo que una pequeña llama emergía de su interior sentí una fuerza que la impulsaba hacia adelante –si…SI-dijo finalmente con convicción tanta que se asustó a sí misma.

-Eso que sientes se llama voluntad y es por lo que los humanos somos una raza tan especial no somos extremadamente fuerte, ni inteligente, ni sabios pero todo lo podemos hacer gracias a nuestra voluntad, con ella podemos mover montañas y conquistar mundo pero el autocontrol es la clave para que la voluntad sea poderosa debes avocarla a lo que anhela tu alma con más fuerza y defenderlo hasta el último aliento- dijo sabiamente

-Gracias iba… no Shinji Ikari gracias – dijo con una leve sonría Rei

-Bueno ya que pasamos eso que te parece si hacemos los sellos de una vez-

-Seguro, ¿qué debo hacer?-dijo ya más emocionada Rei casi parecía que lo que tenía sus emociones contenidas se hubiera roto

-Solo siéntate en aquel circulo y tranquilízate esto puede doler un poco y si no lo hago bien no sé qué podría pasar hace que por favor quédate lo más quieta que puedas-

-Si shinji- dijo colocándose en un círculo en el centro la sala, cuando volteo vio a shinji sacándose el saco y los diseños de la camiseta llevaba brillaron un momento antes de que se la quitara y quedara al descubierto su bien torneado torso y sus músculos marcados por sus brazos y pecho tenía varios tatuajes que parecían estar interconectados había tres en el pecho y otro más grande en el abdomen y dos ni los brazos Rei a pesar de recién estar descubriendo las emociones no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo que le subió a las mejillas –Shinji que haces?- shinji sitio caminando por la habitación tocando algunos símbolos en las paredes que se iluminaban de distintos colores y una delgada capa semitranslucida se expandía por las paredes.

-Lo que pasa es que para que mi poder no se escape de esta habitación tengo que sellarla por completo,… luego quizá sepas quienes pueden sentir mi poder, en el entrenamiento hablaremos de eso- y prosiguió hasta que toda la habitación estaba recubierta por esa extraña barrera y al acabar –Arte druídica sello 1 activo…Fusión arte arcana sello2…Fusión arte chama nica sello 3…Fusión Arte santa sello 4… CERRAR-dijo fuertemente y la habitación brillo y al parecer no pasó nada.

-Shinji que paso?-

-Ya complete el sellado del Dijo esto nos servirá para poder entrenar sin que se escape el maná y el sello de arte santa es también para que no se rompan las paredes si las impactamos, bueno lo primero es el sellado a y por cierto el micrófono que te puso el comandante se desactivo hace ya un buen rato dame tu mano por favor-

A Rei esto la sorprendió parece que el comandante se quería asegurar de saber todo sobre shinji –Lo siento shinji lo había olvidado-

-Lo sé, lo sé pero no tiene importancia lo desactive cuando entraste al dijo – Rei se sorprendió aún más parece que las precauciones no faltaban en este chico.

-A empezar- y con eso –Caí-sus marcas en el pecho desaparecieron y su pelo creció un poco más junto con sus músculos –Parece que el sello de mana también contuvo mi crecimiento muscular, almenas ya sabemos eso, ahora SELLO DRUIDICO DEL ALUMNO CONFIDENTE- sus manos brillaron de un verde fuerte mientras las colocaba en el hombro izquierdo de Rei

-AHHHHMMMmm…- Rei reprimió el grito lo más que pudo al sentir como su brazo se quemaba pero al ver solo pudo ver como el diseño de una hoja sobre un poco de agua se hacía presente y un rayo se podía ver sobre la hoja pero sin tocarla al no sentir más dolor relajo el cuerpo y vio que el sello dejo de moverse

-Lo siento nos que se siente tener esos sellos hace que lo siento mucho pero debemos proseguir- Dijo shinji con la cabeza baja

-Hai shinji, no me rendiré ahora- dijo segura de sí misma Rei

Colocándose del otro lado toco su brazo derecho –SELLO ARCANO PUPILO DEL SOL- sus manos se pusieron de un color dorado intenso al igual que sus ojos y su pelo, mientras Rei sentía que algo entraba en ella pero no era doloroso sino que sentía que chocaba contra su voluntad ya que su voluntad en estos momentos era muy fuerte logro apartar ese sentimiento y allí es cuando dolió cuando shinji soto su brazo sintió que el sol la estaba tocando mientras podía ver como un sol dorado aparecía en su brazo derecho, al momento shinji volvió a la normalidad.

.Rei ahora decide tú donde quieres que coloque el otro sello-

-Qué forma tiene ese sello?-

-No lo se toman forma por si mismos todo depende de la persona en este caso el sello druídico tiene esa forma simbolizando tu tranquilidad con la hoja en el agua y el rayo es tu espirito de lucha que recién está despertando… en el caso del sello arcano es un sol por el amanecer de tu entrenamiento… el tercer sello no me gusta decirlo pero es un sello de lealtad de los orco por lo cual tomara la forma de tu fuerza pura y de su sumisión ante tu maestro con algo de la rebeldía propia de la voluntad-

-en ese caso que sea en mi cuello como signo de lealtad-

-Estas segura? Si quieres lo puedo hacer en tu espalda para que sea menos visible-

-no Shinji en mi cuello- dijo firmemente

-Bueno es tu decisión… SELLO DE LEALTAD por el poder de los orcos yo convoco al espíritu Rei de los orcos para que me conceda el poder de la MAGIA CHAMANICA ORCA: SELLO DEL JURAMENTO- luego de decir eso sus manos se pusieron rojo jubete y soltaban un poco de humo mientras tocaba el costado del cuello de Rei al instante unas tiras negras se enredaron entre si alrededor de su cuello y les brotaron espinas (como las enredaderas de las rosas) shinji quito las manos y estas perdieron su color rojizo al igual que la marca alrededor del cuello de Rei que se volvió negro.

-Rei quiero que sepas que ninguno de estos sellos afecta tu voluntad simplemente son para que no divulgues la información que te voy a dar a nadie… ahora júrame de todo corazón que no dirás nada de lo que pase aquí ni de lo que te enseñe a nadie ni podrás tener alumnos almenas hasta que te de autorización de tener alguno-

-Si lo juro- y dicho eso el tatuaje de su cuello brillo tenuemente por un instante

-Listo a partir de mañana podremos empezar el entrenamiento, por hoy es todo si sientes algo extraño no dudes en buscarme-

-Shinji, el comandante me pidió de que fuera a verlo hoy en la tarde –

-No hay problema con el juramento ni aunque quieras podrás decirle nada ni podrá sacar ninguna información de tu parte no te preocupes ve a ver qué le parecen tus "tatuajes" nuevos- dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvían a aparecer los sellos en su pecho y su pelo y musculatura disminuían un poco, se colocó la camiseta y la chaqueta –Bueno es hora de irnos- Y desactivo los sellos en las paredes con lo que parecía un sello maestro ya que lo toco y todo volvió a la normalidad la capa translucida retrocedió hasta la inexistencia dentro de los sellos de las paredes.

-Hasta luego shinji- se despidió Rei dándole un beso en la mejilla y yéndose, shinji ni se imito

-Nos vemos para la cena Rei- y se dirigí al interior de la casa donde escuchaba algunos ruidos en la cocina- Misato debe de estar cocinando haber que tal- dijo y se dio marcha para la cocina sin saber cuánto se arrepentiría de aquello

(En los cuarteles de NERV, específicamente en la oficina del comandante Ikari)

Toca –Pase- fue la respuesta corta de Gendo a la persona que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta –Rei ya te estaba esperando pasa, dime lo que descubriste-

-Comandante le podría hacer una pregunta?- dijo con un dejo de risa lo cual sorprendió mucho a Gendo el cual no podía creer que Rei estuviera divertida ni que le cambiara el tema

-Claro Rei dime- al remangarse las mangas del uniforme escolar que llevaba y alojar el cuello de la camisa se pudieron ver todos sus "tatuaje"

-Qué le parecen mis nuevos tatuajes?-

-REI? QUE COMO QUE ESTA PASANDO PORUQE TE ISISTE ESOS TATUAJES?- Gendo estaba perdiendo la batalla por mantener su compostura Rei se había tatuado y no uno ni dos sino tres tatuajes eso era una cosa totalmente descabellada

-Eso es algo que no le puedo decir comandante y otra cosa por favor ya no coloque rastreadores y micrófonos en mi cuerpo si mi autorización,… a y otra cosa según las cláusulas del contrato de piloto de shinji usted no puede preguntarme nada relativo a los entrenamientos ni nada que tenga que ver con shinji Ikari , eso es todo hasta luego comandante- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia con una sonrisa y salió de la oficina del comandante.

-REI … Rei,,, Rei… que ha pasado?-dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en su escritorio con futyutsuki mirando a su lado impasiblemente como siempre

-Creo que perdió el control bajo la primera elegida- dijo con una leve sonrisa ante las reacciones de Gendo frente a la reciente rebeldía de la primera.

**UFFFFFFFFFFF alfan pude terminar este cap. La verdad es que pensaba abandonar este fin ya que nadie lo lee ni nada así que e decidido que a mi mucho pesar voy a cambiarlo de categoría a solamente Evangeli0on pero cuando tengamos un público más adepto lo pasare de nuevo a esta categoría ya que al ser el único Cross de eva-wow creo que no tenía mucha aceptación esta vez lo voy a actualizar más seguido siempre y cuando vea un progreso sino quiso estos sean los últimos capítulos de este fin. Pero no se preocupen porque la esperanza es lo único que no muere =^-^=. A y disculpen algunas palabras que parezcas sacadas de contexto use la autocorrección de Word y bueno no siempre la cambia por la que uno quiere.**


End file.
